Welcome to Konoha Bording School!
by Vampiregeliebter
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto female and Haruno Sakura are best friends going to Konoha Bording School. New friends, new enemies, new. . . . love? Wait? No one said anything about love! This is SethxKisara5000! Named chaged!
1. New Friends, New Enemies

**Story Title**: Welcome to Konoha Bording School!

**Warnings** - Yaoi (boyxboy), lime (half to sex), lemon (sex), and bad language from everyone. If you don't like any of those, GET LOST!! And maybe character death, if I'm in a bad mood.

**Summary** - Uzumaki Naruto (female) and Haruno Sakura are best friends going to Konoha Bording School. On their first day, they make a friend, Hyuuga Hinata, who is their other room mate, Inuzuka Kiba, and Rock Lee. But they also make enemies with the two most feared guys in school: Uchiha Sasuke, and Shukaku Gaara. But as time goes on, they start to fell more then hate for the two boys. . . .

**Main Characters **- Uchiha Sasuke (Leader of the most feared gang in the school, The SharinganGang, Gaara's best friend Naru's stalker), Uzumaki Naruto (Sakura's best friend, Sasuke hater), Shukaku Gaara (Co-leader of The Sharingan Gang, Sasuke's best friend, Sakura's stalker), Haruno Sakura (Naru's best friend, Gaara hater), Inuzuka Kiba (Lee's best friend, Hinata's lover), and Hyuuga Hinata (Lee's best friend, Neji's cousin, Kiba's lover).

**Minor Characters** - Uchiha Itachi (Sasuke's older brother, health teacher, Naru's other stalker), Jiraiya (Naru's grandfather, adult novel writer, Tsunade's husband), Tsunade (Headmistress, Naru's grandmother, Jiraiya's wife), Orochimaru (science teacher), Hatake Kakashi (history teacher, Iruka's lover) Might Gai (gym teacher), Umino Iruka (math teacher, Kakashi's lover), Hyuuga Neji (Hinata's cousin, Lee's soon to be lover), Rock Lee (Hinata and Kiba's best friend, Neji's soon to be lover), Koji Sai (made that up; he's form the manga; class mate, Sakura's other stalker) Kohaku Masaru, (reading teacher, OC, Yoshi's lover), and Natsumi Yoshi (class mate , OC, Masaru's lover)

**Main Couples** - SasuNaru, GaaSaku, and KibaHina.

**Minor Couples** - ItaNaru, SaiSaku KakaIru, NejiLee, and OCxOC (Kohaku Masaru and NatsumiYoshi, both guys)

**Disclaimer** - I do not own any characters of Naruto. Damn.

**Chapter One:**

New** Friends**, New **Enemies**

Haruno Sakura and Uzumake Naruto, or Naru, sat down on some seats in the headmistress's office. Sakura was 16, with bubble gum pink that want just a little below her shoulders, she had a big forehead, but it only added to her looks, and beautiful green eyes. She was wearing a red shirt, that said, 'Tell Me Again Why I Need A Boyfriend?' her pants were black and kinda fell at the right side, with black plan shoes. Naru was also 16, with blond hair was went past her waist, in pigtails, shining blue eyes, and on each side of her face were three whisker like marks. She was wearing a orange shirt that said, "I'm Here, What Are Your Other Two Wishes?'she was also wearing black pants, but she had black army like boots that went over them. They were here to get their dorm room number, and class stuff. The pink haired girl look at her blond haired friend. "When is the old hag going to get here?" Naru thought for a minute. "Well, my guess is she having sex with the pervert." The old hag, Tsunade, was the headmistress of Kohana Bording School, and Naru's grandmother. The pervert, Jiraiya, was a adult novel writer, Tsunade's husband, and Naru's grandfather. Sakura got a look of disgust. "Bad images! Bad images!" She covered her eyes, which had anime tears in them. Naru opened her mouth to say something, but then the door opened. "Hey, brat, pinkie." Sakura glared at her for the nickname she got from the old hag and the pervert. "Hey, old hag." Naru and Sakura said at the same time. Tsunade ignored them and took a seat at her desk, and started to look throw some papers. After about 10 minutes, she pulled out a file folder. "Here. This is all that you need: Your dorm room, your other room mate, Hyuuga Hinata, and the stuff you need for school. Now. . . . GET OUT!!" Sakura gabbed her red and black bag, and run out of the room. Naru was right behind her with her orange and black bag. When they were somewhat safe, Sakura opened the file folder, and read over it. 'Hyuuga Hinata? We have an other room mate?' While Sakura was doing this, Naru look around her. 'I hope we make new friends!' Sakura tipped Naru's head. "Hey, come on. Our room is on the fourth floor." The blond girl got a look of horror on her face. "The fourth floor! Is there an elevator we can take?" Sakura took out a map from the folder, and look at it. "Well?" Naru asked. Sakura held back a laugh, and shook her head. Naru fell to her knees and cried anime style. Sakura sighed in announced, and pulled the crying blond with her to the stairs. Neither noticed the two pair of eyes watching them.

When they got to the fourth floor, their where only about four rooms. "Why. . . . Are. . . . There. . . . Only. . . . Four rooms?" Naru asked between breaths. "I don't know." Was Sakura's answer. She took out the piece of paper that had all the information on it, and look to see what their room number was. Naru looked over her shoulder. "Room 400." Sakura looked around and saw a white door with a gold plate at the top that said, "Room 400." in silver letters. Naru happily jumped up and down and knocked very loudly on the door. After about a minute the door opened slowly. "H-hello?" asked a quite girl voice. "We're your new room mates!" Naru said happily. The door opened all the way. The girl, Hyuuga Hinata, had short dark indigo(I don't know if that's her hair color or not, I can't really tell), and lavender colored eyes. She was wearing the school uniform, a short blue shirt, with a pink jacket, and blue tie. "I-I'm H-Hyuuga H-Hinata." she said quietly. Sakura smiled. "I'm Haruno Sakura, and she's--"

"I'm Uzumake Naruto, but call me Naru!" Naru interrupted with a grin. Hinata smiled, and stepped to the side to let them in. Once they were inside, they got a good like around. It wasn't much, but it was cute. There was one bed, and a buck bed. The bed already had stuff on it, so Sakura and Naru would get the buck bed. Their was three study deck, lumps, and two walk in closets. The floor was blue, while the walls were white. Sakura looked at what Hinata was wearing. "That's our uniform?" The pure white eyed girl nodded. The pink haired girl groaned. "I hate pink!" Hinata looked confused. "But your hair. . . .?"

"It's natural." Naru and Sakura answered at the same time. Hinata only nodded. "I get top bunk!" Naru yelled, jumping on the top bunk. Sakura laughed at her friend. "Guess I have to take the bottom bunk." she said, throwing her bag on her bed. "Hey, Hinata." Naru said. Hinata looked at her. "Why are their only four rooms?" The white eyed girl looked down. "I-It's for m-members of T-the S-sharinganG-gang." Sakura got a look of interest. "The Sharingan Gang? Who are they?" Hinata starting massing with the bottom of her skirt. "The t-toughest, s-scarcest, group of g-guys in the s-school."

"Then why are you here?" Naru asked, jumping off the top bunk. "M-my cousin, H-Hyuuga Neji, is a p-part of the g-gang. So is my b-boyfriend." the girl's face got all red. Sakura grinned. "So. . . . You have a boyfriend?" Hinata looked up at them, and blushed harder, and nodded. "What's his name?"

"Inuzuka Kiba." answered an unfamiliar voice, coming from the door they forget to close. The boy, Kiba, had brown hair, black eyes, and had red like marks on his checks. He was wearing a brown shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. "Bark! Bark!" Sakura and Naru looked around to see where the barking come. Kiba laughed. "What's do funning?!" Naru asked/yelled. Kiba grinned, and moved out of the way. There sat a white dog. "He's names Akamaru." Akamaru wagged his tail, and ran over to Hinata. Hinata bent down and picked him up. "Are you alond to have a dog here?" Sakura asked Kiba. Kiba grinned, a grin that showed off his sharp teeth. "I got permission from the headmistress." Naru smiled and slapped him on the back. "Wow! I'm surprised! She never does anything like this!" dog boy liked between Sakura and Naru. "Who are you two?" Naru give a peace sigh. "Uzumake Naruto, but call me Naru!" Kiba nodded and looked at Sakura. "How about you, pin-" he got cut off by Naru, stepping on his foot, and give him a look that said, 'Don't call her that, she'll kill you.' Kiba laughed it off. "So, your name?" Sakura had her arms crossed. "Haruno Sakura. And never call me pinky, my hairs natural." Kiba nodded, and looked at Hinata. "Ready?" she blinked and blushes, and put down Akamaru. "N-no. S-sorry."

"It's kool, I'll be in my room, with Lee. . . . I swear, Neji's going to kill me." Hinata laughed and walked into the huge bathroom, locking it behind her. "What are you doing tonight? Whose Lee? Isn't Neji Hinata's cousin? Why would he kill you?" Naru asked in one breath. Kiba sweatdrop. "Dinner, my room mate, yes, and he's in love with Lee."

"KIBA!!" a voice yelled, running throw the door. "What now, Lee?" dog boy asked. Lee was. . . . cute. He's hair was a little weird, (I don't know how to deserve it) round black eyes, and busy brows. He was wearing a green shirt, blue pants, and white shoes. Lee closed the door behind him. "Neji's looking for me. . . . Who are they?" he asked, forgetting about his problems with his stalker. "Uzumake Naruto, and Haruno Sakura. Their the new students." Lee smiled with happiness. "New students! Hi! I'm Rock Lee!" holding his hand out for them. "Hey! Just call me Naru!" she took his hand. "Nice to meet you, Lee." Sakura shook his hand next. Just then Hinata come out of the bathroom. She changed out of her uniform. She was now wearing a blue skirt that stopped, right a little above her knees, and her shirt was plan purple, and pretty tight. Kiba grinned, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You look great, Hinata-chan!" he kissed her check. Hinata blushed, and Naru and Sakura laughed. "Hey, you three wanna come?" Kiba asked. The blond and pink haired girls nodded, and give each other a high five. "Yes! I would love to go and have this youthful fun!" Hinata give a small giggle, and Kiba groaned. "Don't start with this youthful crap, Lee!" Lee ignored him, grabbed Sakura and Naru and ran out of the room. Kiba and Hinata followed. "Where are we going?" Naru asked, when they were at the stairs. "A ramen shop." Kiba answered. Naru's eyes spackled with love. "What are we wanted for!? Let's go!" Naru ran ahead. "Do you even know where your going!?" Sakura yelled. The blond girl stopped, and looked back at them with a goofy grin. "Er. . . . No."

-

At the ramen shop, Icharaku, there were only three boys. The first had raven-colored hair, onyx colored eyes, and the coldest like ever. He was wearing black pants, black shoes, and a blood red shirt. The second had red hair, and his eyed were light green with the outline back, like a panda or a racoon, but cold. He was wearing dark blue pants, and a black shirt, with black shoes. The third, had long brown hair, and his eyes were white/sliver. He had on black pants, black shoes, and a white shirt. "Hey, Neji," asked the raven-haired boy, "Isn't that Hinata with dog boy, and your Lee?" the white/sliver eyed boy, Neji, nodded. "But who are the two girls?" asked the red haired boy, Gaara. Sasuke looked over and just noticed the two girls. One with pink hair and green eyes. Gaara was looking at her. He looked over to the blond with blue eyes, and his heart skip a beat. In his eyes she was. . . . 'Beautiful. . . . WHAT!? Did I, Uchiha Sasuke, think that this dope was beautiful!?' He was so count up in his thoughts, he didn't noticed the little group come up to them. "Lee-kun." Neji purred, wrapping his arms around the smaller boys waist. Lee 'meeped', and blushed. Naru giggled at them, but them felt as if she was being watched. She looked around and saw black eyes looking at her. "What are you looking at?" she asked, as rude as she could. Sasuke smirked. "You. . . . dope."

"Don't call me dope, teme!" Sasuke chuckled at his dope. 'Wait? I don't even know her name and I'm already calling her mine?' Naru was waving her hand in his face. "Hey!" Kiba then walked over. "This is Uzumake Naruto, but call her Naru, and Haruno Sakura, their the new students." Sasuke and Gaara smirked at this information. Sakura shook her head, and looked around herself. She felt eyes on her, and looked over at Gaara. "Can I help you?" Gaara stood up and walked over to her. "Is this real?" he asked, running his fingers throw her hair. Naru was laughing. 'This guys dead!' Sakura looked mad. "Of 'course it's real, you dumass!" she pushed his hand away. "Naru, Sakura, they are Uchiha Sasuke, Shukaku Gaara, and Hyuuga Neji. . . ." Kiba trilled off, sweatdroping at Neji and Lee. Neji kissing a blushing Lee's neck. Hinata giggled from behind Kiba. "Damn teme! Don't call me dope!"

"Don't call me teme, dope!"

"Go to hell!"

"We're in hell!" they were now having a glaring contest. "I really doubted its real, pinkie."

"Don't call me pinkie, panda eyes!"

"Is that the best you got!" er. . . . A other glaring contest. "S-shouldn't we e-eat now?" asked Hinata, still behind Kiba. "Hinata's right! I'm hungry!" Naru called out, turning her back on the teme. "Same here." Sakura agreed, walking over to seat down. The rest of the night was fulled with the teens yelling, laughing, and somewhat hitting each other. "We should get to bed, its almost midnight." Naru, Sakura, and Hinata nodded with Lee, yawing. "Bye, Sasuke-teme!" Naru yelled half way down the street. "See ya, Gaara-panda!" Sakura called, turning the corner. "Their interesting, don't you say, Gaara?" Gaara's answer was a smirk. "This year just got interesting."

- Morning -

"AHHH!! Naru! Get up We're late!" Sakura yelled, running around the room. Naru jumped out of bed, and was also running When they were done, they were in the same uniform Hinata had on yesterday. "Hey, where's Hinata?" Sakura give her a note. It said:

_ Naru and Sakura, _

_ Sorry, If you woke up late or if your late to class, I had to get up at 5:00, and didn't think you wanted to be woken up two hours earlier then you had to._

_ Hinata._

"What class do we have first?"

"Math. You'll never guess who our teacher is."

- Math -

Naru and Sakura walked into the classroom 15 minutes late. "Sorry, we're-" she was cut off by surprise. "Iruka-sensai!" Naru yelled, hugging her old sensai. Sakura laughed and hugged Iruka too. "Naru! Sakura! It's great to see you two again! Class this is Uzumake Naruto, and Haruno Sakura." Naru grinned and give out a peace sign. "Call me Naru!" Sakura give a smile. "Hi!" all the boys, mines Kiba, Lee, Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara, had hearts in their eyes. "Naru, you can sit by. . . . Sasuke. And Sakura you can sit by Gaara." both girls got a look of panic on their faces. "But, Iruka-sensai!" Iruka shook his head. "Sorry girls, but there are no more seats." they sighed and sat next to the two boys, both thinking the same thing, 'Welcome to Konoha _hell _Bording School.'

-

R&R!


	2. Teachers From Hell!

**Story Title**: Welcome to Konoha Bording School!

**Warnings** - Yaoi (boyxboy), lime (half to sex), lemon (sex), mpeg (Lee and Iruka) and bad language from everyone. If you don't like any of those, GET LOST!! And maybe character death, if I'm in a bad mood.

**Summary** - Uzumaki Naruto (female) and Haruno Sakura are best friends going to Konoha Bording School. On their first day, they make a friend, Hyuuga Hinata, who is their other room mate, Inuzuka Kiba, and Rock Lee. But they also make enemies with the two most feared guys in school: Uchiha Sasuke, and Shukaku Gaara. But as time goes on, they start to fell more then hate for the two boys. . . .

**Main Characters **- Uchiha Sasuke (Leader of the most feared gang in the school, The SharinganGang, Gaara's best friend Naru's stalker), Uzumaki Naruto (Sakura's best friend, Sasuke hater), Shukaku Gaara (Co-leader of The Sharingan Gang, Sasuke's best friend, Sakura's stalker), Haruno Sakura (Naru's best friend, Gaara hater), Inuzuka Kiba (Lee's best friend, Hinata's lover), and Hyuuga Hinata (Lee's best friend, Neji's cousin, Kiba's lover).

**Minor Characters** - Uchiha Itachi (Sasuke's older brother, health teacher, Naru's other stalker), Jiraiya (Naru's grandfather, adult novel writer, Tsunade's husband), Tsunade (Headmistress, Naru's grandmother, Jiraiya's wife), Orochimaru (science teacher), Hatake Kakashi (history teacher, Iruka's lover) Might Gai (gym teacher), Umino Iruka (math teacher, Kakashi's lover), Hyuuga Neji (Hinata's cousin, Lee's soon to be lover), Rock Lee (Hinata and Kiba's best friend, Neji's soon to be lover), Koji Sai (made that up; he's form the manga; class mate, Sakura's other stalker) Kohaku Masaru, (reading teacher, OC, Yoshi's lover), and Natsumi Yoshi (class mate , OC, Masaru's lover)

**Main Couples** - SasuNaru, GaaSaku, and KibaHina.

**Minor Couples** - ItaNaru, SaiSaku KakaIru, NejiLee, and OCxOC (Kohaku Masaru and NatsumiYoshi, both guys)

**Disclaimer** - I do not own any characters of Naruto. Damn.

Chapter Two:

Teacher's from hell!

Umino Iruka had brown hair in a spiky ponytail, and black eyes. He just wore a black suit, white shirt, and black tie. He was the one who rased Naru. She never knew her real parents, but Iruka was friends with her father, and he promised to take care of you when they died. About four years ago, he had to move to Kyoto, and couldn't take Naru, so he left her with Sakura's family. He called every week, and told her everything that happened. A day after he moved, he meet Hatake Kakashi, the history teacher. They didn't get along too well at first, but over time they became close, and after two years of knowing each other, they become lovers. Naru was happy for her foster father/old sensai. Of course, Sakura was happy for him too, and couldn't want to meet this Hatake Kakashi!

Naru tried to keep her eyes open in science, but that didn't work. Sakura kept throwing paper at her, and Gaara and Sasuke were amused by the two girls. "Sakura! Naru! Hall now!" yelled the science teacher, Orochimaru. Orochimaru was. . . . Freaky! He had really pale skin, long black hair, and golden eyes look like snake's eye! Sakura picked Naru up by her jacket and dragged her out. "Sakura! Why are we out here?" Naru asked, confused in her eyes. Sakura hit her over the head. "You just got us kicked out of class!" the blonde haired girl sniffed. "I was tried! I only got like five hours!" the other girl did a anime fall. While they want back and forth arguing, they didn't notice the bell ring, or the students coming out of the class rooms. "Then you should go to bed around ten or something!" Naru's mouth was wide open and her eyes as big as dinner plates. "You've got to be kidding! That's to early!" Sakura smirked. "Then its official! We're going to bed at ten tonight!" Naru was in a corner with her knees to her chest, rucking back and forth. Kiba was laughing his head off, and Hinata was looking between Sakura and Naru. "Is she going to be alright?" Sakura grinned and nodded. "She hates to go to bed before midnight." Gaara walked up to the pink haired girl, and pulled some of her hair. "WTF is wrong with you, panda-eyes!?" Gaara smirked. "I still say isn't real." Sakura moved to punched him, but he court it, twisted it behind her back, pulls her into his chest, and whispered in her ear, "Your cute when your mad, little cherry blossom." he lightly nibbled on her ear, let go, and left. Sakura was as red as his hair.

-

After Gaara showed up, Naru walked off, hoping to get to her room to catch some z's. But that wasn't likely. On her way, she ran into the teme. "Damnit, teme! Let me go!" right now, Sasuke had her left arm in his right hand. "Why should I, dope?" Naru bit her tongue to keep from saying something she might regret. "Tell me, are you really that stupid to not say anything?" the blonde girl moved to kick him, but like Gaara, he court it. "Let go of my foot, teme!" she yelled. He just laughed, and let go of her foot, and turned to leave, but stopped, and said over his shoulder, "Nice orange fox panties." he left. Naru screamed and punched the wall.

-

Late. That's what Uzumaki Naru was to her health class. 'What's importation about health? All I'm going to do is sleep.' when she ran in, she didn't notion that she ran into someone. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking we-" she have time to finishen her sensation. A hand covered her mouth. "No need to apologize, Uzumaki-san." said a deep male voice. She looked up to see someone who looked like. . . . Sasuke! But, he wasn't. He had longer black hair, in a low ponytail, black eyes, that had a hit of red in them. He was wearing a all black with a blood red tie. Naru pulled his hand off her mouth, and asked, "Er. . . . Are you the teacher?" the man chucked. "Yes, I'm Uchiha Itachi, your health teacher. Now take a seat, Uzumaki-san, and see me after class." she nodded and sat down next to Lee. "Naru, why are you late?" Lee whispered to her. She whispered back, "I ran into the teme." Lee nodded. "You do know every girl in the school hates you and Sakura, right?" the blonde girl raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Lee leaned in more. "Every girl in the school, besides Hinata, is in love with Sasuke and Gaara." Naru's eyes went the sides of dinner plates. "WHY!?" she was so busy yelling about how stupid Sasuke and Gaara are, she didn't notice Itachi up come behind her. "Uzumaki-san! I will not have yelling in my class! Go that!?" Naru blushed a little and nodded. The black haired man smirked. 'Little brothers right. . . . She's cute.' In Naru's mind, it was something like this:

'Damn! He's hotter then the teme!'

'No! Itachi-sensai isn't hot! He's my teacher! And teme is a bastard!'

'Doesn't mean their not hot!'

'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!'

"Naru?" Lee tipped her on the shoulder. "Class is over." she nodded, telling him she'll meet him in lunch. He nodded, and left. "You wanted me, Itachi-sensai?" she asked him, when she got up to his desk. "Yes. Are you close to Sasuke?" Naru raised a blonde eyebrow. "Er. . . . No, I just meet him yesterday." he smirked, and walked over to her. "That's good. . . . for me." he grabbed her chin, pulled it up, and kissed her. 'WTF!!??' was Naru's on thought. She put her hands on his chest to push him off, but that did little good. He's stronger then, so he pushed up against the wall. As Naru tried to get away, Itachi licked her bottom, asking for entry. Instead, she bit his tong, making it bleed. He pulled away, sucking on his bleeding tong. Naru took this as the change to run out. Itachi smirked. 'Let the game began.'

-

On Naru's way to the lunch run, she ran into Sakura. "You'll never guess what happened!" they yelled at the same time. They blinked and smiled. They always did that. "I just got kissed!" they yelled again. "You first!" Sakura yelled.

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Damnit, Naru, just tell me!"

"Fine! Itachi-sensai kissed me." she whispered. Sakura's green eyes widen. "A sensai?" Naru nodded. "Now you, tell me everything." Sakura nodded. "See, I meet two guys in Reading. . . ."

_Flashback_

_Sakura walked into her reading class. "Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura, the new student." the green haired, black eyed sensai, Kohaku Masaru, nodded. "Yes, I was told you would be in my class. Welcome, Haruno-san. Set by Koji Sai. Koji-san, raise your hand." when Sakura looked over at him, her mouth dropped. He looked like Sasuke! But you could clearing see the difference. Sai has black hair and black eyes, but he give off a , 'Hey, I'm a pervert, you?' vide, while Sasuke give off a, 'Get away from me.' vide. She walked over to him, and sat down. "Hey, I'm Koji Sai." Sai said, holding out his hand for her to take. The pink hair girl study his hand for a moment, before taking it. "Haruno Sakura, as you know." Sai pulled her to him, smelling her hair. "H-huh!? What are you doing!?" Sakura yelled, pulling away from him. "I love your shampoo, it smells nice. Like. . . . Cherry blooms." Sakura blushed and looked at the board. Behind her, someone giggled. She turned around to see a boy about her age. He had long snow white hair in a high ponytail, and red eyes. "What's so funny?" she asked him. He smiled. "Nothing really, it's just funny to see Sai commending someone. He just insults them, your lucky. Oh, I'm Natsumi Yoshi, by the way." Sakura smiled. "Nice to meet you, Yoshi-kun." he nodded, and looked at Masaru-sensai, with a blush on his checks. Sakura noticed, and looked at Masaru-sensai to see his reaction. He smirked at Yoshi. The green eyed girl smiled. 'A student-teacher relationship, huh? This could get interesting.' After class, Yoshi come up to Sakura. "Hey. Sakura-chan, you know Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata, right?" Sakura nodded. "Great, I set with them at lunch, see ya then." he waved and ran off. Sakura was about to leave the empty class room, when someone grabbed her hand. "Huh?" she turned around to see Sai, with a creepy smile on his face. "Do you need something, Sai?" he pushed up against the wall, and whispered in her ear, "Yeah, you." then kissed her. Green eyes widened, and she kicked him where the sun don't shin. He back away, holding the spot between his legs. "You don't even know me! And you kissed me! Pervert!" with that, she ran._

_End Flashback_

"Wow. . . . Great job! You kicked him in the groan!" Sakura laughed. "Well, duh! No one kisses me and gets away with it!" Naru laughed too. "Come on! I'm hungry!" Sakura rolled her green eyes, and walked into the cafeteria. Naru ran past her. "Hi, guys!" she said, setting down next to Lee. "Naru! Your youthfulness is amazon!" Kiba groaned from next to Hinata, across from Naru. "No! No youthful crap, Lee!" Lee blinked. "But it's what keeps us going!"

"Hey, guys! Sorry, I'm late." said a voice behind Naru. She turned around and saw a boy with long white hair in a high ponytail, and red eyes. "Who are you?" the guy laugh. "Sorry, I'm Natsumi Yoshi, you must be Uzumaki Naruto, right?" she grinned and nodded. "Call me Naru!" she held out her hand and he took. "Nice to meet you!" they said at the same time. Sakura sweatdroped. 'Great, Yoshi is a other Naru.'

"Hello, fancy seeing you here, Naru-chan." said a very familiar voice, from behind Naru. She turned around and almost pulled at her hair. "Damnit! Why wont you leave me alone!"

-

R&R


	3. Getting to know Hatake Kakashi!

Story Title: Welcome to Konoha Bording School!

Warnings - Yaoi (boyxboy), lime (half to sex), lemon (sex), mpeg (Lee and Iruka) and bad language from everyone. If you don't like any of those, GET LOST!! And maybe character death, if I'm in a bad mood.

Summary - Uzumaki Naruto (female) and Haruno Sakura are best friends going to Konoha Bording School. On their first day, they make a friend, Hyuuga Hinata, who is their other room mate, Inuzuka Kiba, and Rock Lee. But they also make enemies with the two most feared guys in school: Uchiha Sasuke, and Shukaku Gaara. But as time goes on, they start to fell more then hate for the two boys. . . .  
Main Characters - Uchiha Sasuke (Leader of the most feared gang in the school, The SharinganGang, Gaara's best friend Naru's stalker), Uzumaki Naruto (Sakura's best friend, Sasuke hater), Sabaku no Gaara (Co-leader of The Sharingan Gang, Sasuke's best friend, Sakura's stalker), Haruno Sakura (Naru's best friend, Gaara hater), Inuzuka Kiba (Lee's best friend, Hinata's lover), and Hyuuga Hinata (Lee's best friend, Neji's cousin, Kiba's lover).

Minor Characters - Uchiha Itachi (Sasuke's older brother, health teacher, Naru's other stalker), Jiraiya (Naru's grandfather, adult novel writer, Tsunade's husband), Tsunade (Headmistress, Naru's grandmother, Jiraiya's wife), Orochimaru (science teacher), Hatake Kakashi (history teacher, Iruka's lover) Might Gai (gym teacher), Umino Iruka (math teacher, Kakashi's lover), Hyuuga Neji (Hinata's cousin, Lee's soon to be lover), Rock Lee (Hinata and Kiba's best friend, Neji's soon to be lover), Koji Sai (made that up; he's form the manga; class mate, Sakura's other stalker) Kohaku Masaru, (reading teacher, OC, Yoshi's lover), and Natsumi Yoshi (class mate , OC, Masaru's lover)

Main Couples - SasuNaru, GaaSaku, and KibaHina.

Minor Couples - ItaNaru, SaiSaku KakaIru, NejiLee, and OCxOC (Kohaku Masaru and NatsumiYoshi, both guys)

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters of Naruto. Damn.

Chapter Three:  
Getting to know Hatake Kakashi

They were in hell. During lunch, Sasuke and Gaara come over, and asked Naru and Sakura if they really got kissed. They didn't say anything, just got up and walked away. But not before Naru kicked Sasuke in the knee, yelled teme, and walked off. All of their new friends were. . . . Surprised. "She's got my respect." said a voice behind Lee. "N-Neji! What are you doing here?" Lee asked, not noticing that Neji's hand was close to his ass. "Is it a crime to come see my lover?" Neji asked, grabbing his ass. "Neji-nii-san, I-I don't t-think Lee-san likes that. . . ." said the quite voice of Hinata. Neji looked at the red faced Lee, and smirked. "Very well, I should leave. See ya later, Lee-chan." he kissed Lee on the check and left. Lee blinked before he said, "Did he put chan at the end of my name?" Kiba laughed and grin. "I knew it! Lee's a girl!"

-

Sakura stomped down the hall mumbling cures words. Naru sighed. "Can you please clam down. We have. . . . History! That means Hatake Kakashi! We finally get to meant Iruka-sensai's lover!" Sakura stopped, and smiled. "Yes! We get to judge him, to see if is good enough for Iruka-sensai!" they high five and ran to history.

When they got to history, they saw a man with grey/white hair, his right eye black, the other being covered by a headband with a metal plate on it. He was wearing a blue suit, white shirt and black tie. "You must be the new students, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. I'm Hatake Kakashi, your history teacher." he grinned. "My Iruka-chan told me all about you two." Sakura looked at the book in his hand, and frowned. Naru looked over at her. "What is it, Sakura?" the pink haired girl pointed to the book. "ICHA ICHA PARADISU!! THE SAME CRAP THAT THE OLD PERVERT WRITES!!??" the rest of the class looked at the yelling blond with question marks around their heads. "Oh! You know who writes this book!" Naru and Sakura bowed their heads and nodded. "He's a miracle worker! I get many ideas from those books!" er. . . . Let's just say, Sakura hade to hold Naru back from killing their sensai. "You took Iruka-sensai's innocents!" the man laughed. "Maybe. Now set down, and get something to read." he sat down at his desk. Naru and Sakura growled, and sat down at two open sets in the back. Everyone was looking at them with horror across their faces. "What?" Sakura asked. Some kid answered, "Your in Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara's sets." they just give blank stares. "So? We don't care." just then the door opened, and Sasuke and Gaara walked over to the two girls with smirks on their faces. "You two are setting in our sets."

"There the only sets left!"

"Good."

The next minute, their picked up from the sets, and put into Sasuke and Gaara's laps. "WTF!? Let us go!" Naru and Sakura yelled in unison. Kakashi looked up. 'If I don't stop Sasuke and Gaara, Iruka-chan will be mad at me. . . .' the man sighed, and got up. "Sasuke, Gaara, let the girls go." Sasuke and Gaara did their best glare. "Why should we?" Gaara asked, wrapping his arms around Sakura, in a possessive manner. "I'll get in trouble." Sasuke frowned. "We don't care." the Uchiha pulled Naru as close as possible, and started to rub his hand on her leg. "H-hey! Stop that!" Naru yelled, slapping his hand away. Sasuke smirked. Naru looked over at Sakura when she heard a small 'meep!' Gaara was kissing her neck, and Sakura was as red as his hair. "Sabaku no Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke! Headmistress's office! NOW!" Gaara give Sakura a small kiss on the lips and left. Sasuke got up, kissed Naru's forehead and followed Gaara. Kakashi sighed, and diseased the class, but told Naru and Sakura to stay. "Iruka-chan said something about us 'getting to know each other'." Kakashi answered, after they asked why. About five minutes later, Iruka came running into the class, breathing hard. "Are you alright, Iruka-sensai?" Sakura asked. The brown haired man nodded, and smiled. "I'm fine, Sakura-chan. Now, come on! Sense Kakashi and I have no more classes to teach today, and Tsunade-sama said that you two should get to know Kakashi, we're going to the park!" Naru grinned and hugged Iruka. "You're the best, Iruka-sensai!" Sakura in the hug. "Thanks a lot!" the white/sliver haired man coughed behind them. "What?"

"We need to get going."

"Oh! Come on, girls!"

-

The park was beautiful! It had Sakura trees everywhere, and the wind was blowing, making them fly everywhere. "It's so pretty!" Naru explained. Sakura nodded. "I've never seen so many Cherry Blossoms in one sport!" Iruka laughed. "I knew you would like it." Kakashi licked his lips. "I know what I like." a blush made it's on Iruka's face. "Kakashi! Not infront of the girls!" Naru and Sakura looked back, twitching. "DON'T TOUCH IRUKA-SENSAI!" their faces were red, and they were glaring. The older male waved his hands infront of him. "Alright! Not infront of the overprotitved girls!"

"NOT EVER!!"

"What?! Come on! I can't live without being inside of my little Iruka-chan!" bad thing to say. Er. . . . Let's just say, Kakashi wont be able to have sex with Iruka for about. . . . A week. "That's what you get!"

"Girls, please, don't kill my boyfriend." Sakura bowed her head and nodded. Naru crossed her arms, but nodded. Iruka smiled, and pick up Kakashi, letting him lean his weight on him. Kakashi look: .. The brown haired male laughed, and kissed his check. Sakura couldn't help it, she had to smile. 'They do look cute together, and I think Kakashi-sensai really loves him, unlike that bastard, Mizuki, who just wanted to get him into bed.' Naru on the other hand, was curing both, Kakashi and Mizuki. 'Why does every man Iruka-sensai meets, wants him! First Mizuki, and now Kakashi-sensai! Why does Iruka-sensai have to be so cute?!' Naru was pulling at her hair. Her pink haired friend sweatdroped. "Uhhh. . . . Naru? Time to go." Naru looked at her and nodded. "Come on, girls! You have just enough time to catch your new friends!" Iruka called, from ahead of them. They nodded, wished them good night, Naru warning Kakashi not to do anything, and left. "You could give Kakashi-sensai a change, I'm sure he's not like Mizuki." Sakura said, as she opened the school doors for her and Naru. "I know, but I can't help but worry, you know." Sakura nodded. "Yeah. . . . Hey! There's Hinata and Kiba!" they ran over to them, Naru jumping on them. "Hey, guys!" Hinata give a small, shy smile. "H-hi, Sakura-chan, Naru-chan." Sakrua said hi back and grinned. Kiba grinned too. "Where were you two? We look everywhere for you guys."

"With Iruka-sensai and Kakashi-sensai." Kiba nodded, side good night and stared to walk off. "Hey, Kiba. Can I ask you something?" turned around and nodded. "Sure." Naru pulled him around the corner. "As anyone tried to take Hinata from you?" Kiba blinked, growled and nodded. "Yeah. His name was Yoshiro Masaru. He tried to take her from me, when he first got here, two years ago." Naru nodded. "What happened?" Kiba smirked. "Let's just say, he wont be bugging MY Hinata anymore." with that said, he left. Naru looked after him, and walked back to her friends. "What did you want to ask him?" Sakrua asked, on their way to their dorm. "If anyone tried to take Hina-chan. Yoshiro Masaru was his name." Hinata bowed her head. "I-I really d-don't like h-him." Sakrua put a hand on her shoulder. "Because you love Kiba, right?" Hinata looked up with a happy look, and nodded. "Yes. I love Kiba-kun very much!" Naru grinned like a fox, and laughed. "Come on! I want a shower!"

-

After they all got a shower and had some pizza (ramen for Naru), they sat on Hinata's bed in their pj's. Sakrua had on shorts that were back, and her tank top was red with chibi pandas on it. Hinata had on long pants, and long selves shirt, that was blue with chibi dogs on them. And last, but not lest, Naru. She had on long pants, that was black, and a tank top that was orange with chibi foxes. "I'm brooooooooooooad!" Naru whined. Sakrua had a anime vein. "Your always broad!" Hinata giggled a little. "Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan! Naru-chan! Come out quick!" called a voice, that sounded like Lee, from outside the door. They ran out of their room. And saw. . . .

-

R&R


	4. Damn perverts! Take them to Hell!

Story Title: Welcome to Konoha Bording School!

Warnings - Yaoi (boyxboy), lime (half to sex), lemon (sex), mpeg (Lee and Iruka and Yoshi) and bad language from everyone. If you don't like any of those, GET LOST!! And maybe character death, if I'm in a bad mood.

Summary - Uzumaki Naruto (female) and Haruno Sakura are best friends going to Konoha Bording School. On their first day, they make a friend, Hyuuga Hinata, who is their other room mate, Inuzuka Kiba, and Rock Lee. But they also make enemies with the two most feared guys in school: Uchiha Sasuke, and Sabaku no Gaara. But as time goes on, they start to fell more then hate for the two boys. . . . 

Main Characters - Uchiha Sasuke (Leader of the most feared gang in the school, The SharinganGang, Gaara's best friend Naru's stalker), Uzumaki Naruto (Sakura's best friend, Sasuke hater), Sabaku no Gaara (Co-leader of The Sharingan Gang, Sasuke's best friend, Sakura's stalker), Haruno Sakura (Naru's best friend, Gaara hater), Inuzuka Kiba (Lee's best friend, Hinata's lover), and Hyuuga Hinata (Lee's best friend, Neji's cousin, Kiba's lover).

Minor Characters - Uchiha Itachi (Sasuke's older brother, health teacher, Naru's other stalker), Jiraiya (Naru's grandfather, adult novel writer, Tsunade's husband), Tsunade (Headmistress, Naru's grandmother, Jiraiya's wife), Orochimaru (science teacher), Hatake Kakashi (history teacher, Iruka's lover) Might Gai (gym teacher), Umino Iruka (math teacher, Kakashi's lover), Hyuuga Neji (Hinata's cousin, Lee's soon to be lover), Rock Lee (Hinata and Kiba's best friend, Neji's soon to be lover), Koji Sai (made that up; he's form the manga; class mate, Sakura's other stalker; Itachi and Sasuke's cousin) Kohaku Masaru, (reading teacher, OC, Yoshi's lover), and Natsumi Yoshi (class mate , OC, Masaru's lover)

Main Couples - SasuNaru, GaaSaku, and KibaHina.

Minor Couples - ItaNaru, SaiSaku KakaIru, NejiLee, and OCxOC (Kohaku Masaru and NatsumiYoshi, both guys)

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters of Naruto. Damn. 

Chapter Four

Damn perverts! Take them to Hell!

Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara were in Tsunade's office. They were acting as if she was just other women. Boy, was that a mistake. "What the hell were you two thinking!? Pulling my granddaughter and her best friend into your laps!" the two paled. "Naru is your granddaughter!?" Sasuke yelled, standing up, knocking over his chair. Tsunade smirked. "Yes. And I'm overprotected of both of them. So, no more making passes as them, GOT IT!?" the boys nodded, but didn't mean it. "Good, now leave."

-

The next morning, Naru, Sakura, and Hinata were still giggling over last night. "It's not that funny!" yelled a red faced Lee. "Your right, Lee-kun, it's not funny. . . . It's hilarious!" said Naru, leaning against the wall, still laughing. Lee frowned and pouted. "Awww! Your so cute" Sakura and Naru said, hugging Lee. The black haired boy was blushing. Just then, the two girls were pulled back. "Don't hug or touch MY Lee-chan!" growled out a possessive Neji, holding Lee close. "Possessive much?" Naru and Sakura asked, getting off the floor.

"Damn right I am." Lee looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "N-Neji-san, your holding me to tight." the brown haired boy smirked. "Good." Naru and Sakura sweatdroped. "Hey, what do we have next?" Lee's eyes lighten up. "Gym! That means Gai-sensai!" Lee jumped out of Neji's arms, grabbed Naru and Sakura, and ran off to the gym. Neji was glaring at anyone who looked at him. "Aw. Is little Neji mad that Lee wants to see his favorite teacher?" Neji growled. "Shut it, Uchiha." all of the sudden, Neji smirked. Sasuke and Gaara frowned. "What are you smirking about, Hyuuga?"

"Itachi-sensai and Sai are going to be there." Sasuke and Gaara got a look of murder of their faces. "This is going to get very interesting." laughed Neji. Sasuke growled, and run off. Gaara sighed. "Someone is going to get killed."

-

"Are all you young students ready to run 5 miles!?" yelled Might Gai, the gym teacher at Konoha Bording School. All the students groaned, while Lee cheered. "Yes, Gai-sensai! I am!" Lee and Gai both had tears in their eyes, and run toward teacher, with a sunset behind them. The students giggled and laughed, while Naru and Sakura wondered what was going on. "Do they always do that?" Kiba nodded. "The funniest thing ever is when Gai-sensai calls Lee his 'cute student', and Neji gets a possessive and jealous look on his face."

"Really!? Damn, is every guy here possessive?" from behind her, someone tipped her head. "What the-" when she turned around she came face to er. . . . chest with Uchiha Itachi. "Er. . . . Itachi-sensai, what are you doing here?" the man chuckled darkly. "I help Gai sometimes. Sense he really only pays any attention to Lee." Naru laughed a little. Sakura rolled her eyes. 'I can't believe what I frond out last night. . . .' the pink haired girl put a finger on her chin, and looked like she was in deep thought. What she failed to noise is a black haired boy behind her. "Sakura-chan. . . ." purred a voice in her ear. She jumped about 5 feet in the air. "Everyone!! Run 5 laps around the school!!" yelled Gai-sensai, after he and Lee got done hugging (Nice guy pose!!). A pale hand helped Sakura up from the ground. She took it and looked up at the guy, well. . . . guys. . . . "Sai! Gaara! I didn't know you two were in this class." Lie. She knew. Last night, while Naru and Hinata were asleep, she got on her laptop, hacked into the school system, and looked up the two boys' profile. She couldn't find anything about Gaara, only that he as one older sister, and one older brother. She frond some things on Sai. He's Itachi and Sasuke's cousin, and got kicked out of five other schools.

Other then that, he's parents died when he was five and that messed him up, sense he saw the whole thing. Sakura felt some guilt for him, and made up her mind to try to be his friend, and not out of pity. She was so coat up in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Gaara was tipping her head. "Huh?. . . . . Oh! Sorry, about that, guess I was thinking to much." she give a nerves laugh, and run off to find Naru, Lee, Hinata and Kiba. Sai was about to follow, when Gaara grabbed his shoulder. "What the. . . . Gaara! Let me go!"

"Stay away from what's mine." Gaara growled out and left, meeting up with Sasuke. Back with Naru and them, they were having a different talk while running. "You two have made this year a lot more interesting." Kiba said, holding Hinata hand while he talked and ran. Naru grinned a fox grin. "We have a hobbing doing that, don't we Sakura." the pink haired girl nodded. "It's one of the reasons we're here." Hinata looked at them with confused eyes. "W-what do you m-mean?"

"Well," Naru started. "Sakura-chan and I were pranksters in our old school, this girl, Yamanaka Ino, told the headmaster one of our pranks and we got in some really bad trouble."

"Whose Ino?" Sakura growled and answered. "Queen Bitch, head cheerleader, dating the quarterback, AND our worst emery." Kiba rolled his eyes. "We have someone like that." Naru asked, "Who?" Hinata looked away, while Kiba sneezed her hand. "Ling TenTen. Thinks she's in love Neji. She makes everyone fell like there nothing. Mostly my Hinata-chan." Naru turned to Sakrua, and spook in German, her native language. "Sie wie Ino-Schwein, ein reales Weibchen, nicht klingen Sie denken so, Sakura?" (She sounds like Ino-pig, a real bitch, don't you think so, Sakura?) Sakura laughed and answered back in German, "Hölle ya! Ich sage, daß wir sie treffen und unterrichte ihre Lektion über das Verwirren mit unseren Freunden!" (Hell ya! I say we meet her, and teach her lesson about messing with our friends!) 

"Dieser sollte Spaß sein!" (This should be fun!) 

Kiba and Hinata looked at them with an eyebrow raised. They could only speak English and Japanese. Naru looked at them, and smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright, my youthful students! Get a partner!" Kiba grabs Hinata and pulled her into his chest. Naru and Sakura were about to link arms, when someone else grabbed their arms. "What the hell?!" they both yelled. Sasuke just put Naru over his shoulder. "You're my partner." Naru got a mad look on her whiskered face. "NO! I'm not being your partner!" Sasuke smirked. "Too bad." the blonde haired girl pulled at her hair. Gaara was holding Sakura on his hip. "I'm not a baby! Put me down!"

"No."

"Now!!"

"No."

"I said: NOW! Damnit!"

". . . . Your cute when your mad."

Naru, Kiba, and as weird as it sounds Lee, burst into laugher. Sakura was, once again, as red as Gaara's hair. Gai just sweatdrop. "O-kay, now that everybody as a partner, I would like-" he was cut off by the bell ringing. "For you all to stay with your partner until 9:00 tonight." Naru, Sakura, and Lee groaned. "What?! I can't stay with him!" they yelled, pointing to Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji. "Sorry, Tsunade-sama said I had to do it."

-

They were sitting under a Sakura tree. It was lunch time, and Naru was about to kill Sasuke. "Stop touching my ass, teme!" Sasuke smirked. "Why should I? It'll be mine soon." he got a fist in his face from Sakura. He went flying into the school wall. "Never talk about my best friend like that, bastard!" Kiba laugh. "HA! That was great!" Gaara was shocked, but didn't show it. 'Wow. Sasuke is so lucky that the gang wasn't here.' But Sai was. With a video camera. Any who, Naru was laughing her ass off with Kiba. Sasuke stood up, and glared at the green eyed girl. Sakura just smirked. "Don't mess with me or Naru. We both has been trained, and just me, we're more then ready to kiss you ass, and Panda-chan's." Gaara raised an unreal eyebrow. "Panda-chan?"

Sakura clapped her hands and smiled. "Yup! Your eyes remind me of a panda or a racoon, but I don't racoons, so panda it is!" Naru laughed and smiled. 'She does have a lot of panda stuff. . . .' Hinata took out a notebook, opened it and smiled. "Naru-chan, Sakura-chan, look at this, please." the blond girl nodded and took the notebook. "WOW! Hina-chan! This is really good!"

"Yeah! Did you draw this?" everyone else pop up behind the two girls and smiled (not Gaara and Sasuke). Hinata blushes a little and nodded. "It's for the art club. Kiba-kun wants be to join."

"Hell ya I do!" Kiba wrapped an arm around his little angel. Neji growled. "Remove your arm before I do it for you, mutt." Kiba slowly removed his arm, but sat close to her. "Enter!" yelled Naru and Sakura, still looking at the amazing picture Hinata drew.

-

"GAI! I told you to make sure Sasuke and Gaara don't come near Naru and Sakura! And what do you do?! You have stay together until 9:00!" Tsunade was mad. She was mad at Gai. Gai was scared. He was most likely going to wet himself. Kakashi was holding in laugher, and Iruka was trying to clam down Tsunade. "I'm sure he didn't mean to, Tsunade. Please don't be mad at him." the blond women sighed and sat down. 'How the hell does he do that?' Gotta love the way Iruka can make you do things without him knowing it. "Iruka-chan! I thank you for getting me out of trouble once again!" Gai had both of Iruka's hands in his. "It was nothing, Gai-sama." Iruka smiled, not paying a to Kakashi, who had flames around him. 'How dare that Gai touch MY Iruka!' Kakashi thought in a possessive manner. The white/grey haired man pulled his little dolphin away from Gai. "Er. . . . Kakashi, what are you doing? I was just talking to Gai-sama?"

"Yes, are you alright, my worthy rival?" Gai asked, putting a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. The pervert sighed, and nodded. "Just want some alone time with my lover. Good Bye, Gai."

-

As soon as it hit 9:00, Naru, Sakura, and Lee ran away from their partners. "I care for Neji very much, but I'm not sure it's love." Lee said, as he walked with Naru, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, and Yoshi. "It could be. You just don't know as first." Yoshi said, hoping Lee see he does love Neji. "You are right, my friend. Thank you." Lee bowed respectfully. Kiba mumbled, "As lest he isn't talking about 'Youth'." unfortunately, Lee heard him, and started talking about how youth is the fire inside of us, and to keep it going, we must have good friends. Kiba and Naru groaned. She just got here, and she didn't want to hear it. Sakura and Hinata were giggling. They thought it was cute. Yoshi was giggling with Sakura and Hinata. "I'm hungry!" Naru and Yoshi whined. Sakura slapped them upside their heads. "Sakura-chan! Why did you do that?!" Naru and Yoshi asked, rubbing their heads. "Great! I have another Naru on my hands!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. Kiba laughed, and started walking to the ramen shop. "Let's get some ramen!" Naru and Yoshi raced ahead. Sakura sighed.

Best unknown to the little group, three pairs of eyes were on them. . . .

-

R&R!


	5. Sasuke Finds Out!

Story Title: Welcome to Konoha Bording School!

Warnings - Yaoi (boyxboy), lime (half to sex), lemon (sex), mpeg (Lee and Iruka and Yoshi) and bad language from everyone. If you don't like any of those, GET LOST!! And maybe character death, if I'm in a bad mood.

Summary - Uzumaki Naruto (female) and Haruno Sakura are best friends going to Konoha Bording School. On their first day, they make a friend, Hyuuga Hinata, who is their other room mate, Inuzuka Kiba, and Rock Lee. But they also make enemies with the two most feared guys in school: Uchiha Sasuke, and Sabaku no Gaara. But as time goes on, they start to fell more then hate for the two boys. . . .

Main Characters - Uchiha Sasuke (Leader of the most feared gang in the school, The SharinganGang, Gaara's best friend Naru's stalker), Uzumaki Naruto (Sakura's best friend, Sasuke hater), Sabaku no Gaara (Co-leader of The Sharingan Gang, Sasuke's best friend, Sakura's stalker), Haruno Sakura (Naru's best friend, Gaara hater), Inuzuka Kiba (Lee's best friend, Hinata's lover), and Hyuuga Hinata (Lee's best friend, Neji's cousin, Kiba's lover).

Minor Characters - Uchiha Itachi (Sasuke's older brother, health teacher, Naru's other stalker), Jiraiya (Naru's grandfather, adult novel writer, Tsunade's husband), Tsunade (Headmistress, Naru's grandmother, Jiraiya's wife), Orochimaru (science teacher), Hatake Kakashi (history teacher, Iruka's lover) Might Gai (gym teacher), Umino Iruka (math teacher, Kakashi's lover), Hyuuga Neji (Hinata's cousin, Lee's soon to be lover), Rock Lee (Hinata and Kiba's best friend, Neji's soon to be lover), Koji Sai (made that up; he's form the manga; class mate, Sakura's other stalker; Itachi and Sasuke's cousin) Kohaku Masaru, (reading teacher, OC, Yoshi's lover), and Natsumi Yoshi (class mate , OC, Masaru's lover)

Main Couples - SasuNaru, GaaSaku, and KibaHina.

Minor Couples - ItaNaru, SaiSaku KakaIru, NejiLee, and OCxOC (Kohaku Masaru and NatsumiYoshi, both guys)

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters of Naruto. Damn.

Reiko Cho

Suzuki Kumiko

Chapter Five

Sasuke Finds out!

It was dark, the only light was from the bright moon, shining through a small window. A boy with reddish-brown hair with golden eyes, about eleven, was looking coldly at the blond haired girl with blue eyes, who was about eight, that was crying on the floor. Her blue eyes has tears in them, but she wouldn't let them fall. Not in front of her Nii-san. "You are worthless, brat. Why do you try?"

The girl sniffed and looked up at the boy with eyes that held no fear in them. "I try because I want to prove to you that I am someone!" she yelled, tears ready to poor out. The boy just glared harshly at his little sister.

"It's your fault, you know. It's because of you that mother and father died. Mother died bringing you into this world. Father died keeping you into this world." the blue-eyed girl shook her head, blond hair flowing around her.

"That's not true! Why are you lying to me, Nii-san??" the boy just give a cold smirk and laugh.

"Mother told me she never wanted another child."

"Please, Nii-san! Don't lie to me!" one tear came from each of her blue eyes, rolling down her chibi checks. Her older brother pushed her back when she grabbed his leg.

"I hate you, brat! Understand that no one will ever want you!" he took out a knife. The girl backed away in fear. He grabbed her right shoulder, and pinned her to the white wall.

"N-nii-san?"

"Shut up, brat!"

He set the knife to her left check and made three-whisker like marks. She screamed out in agony. "Stop!" he repeated the same thing to the other check. Her tears mixed in with the blood that was going down her face and neck, dripping onto her orange sunflower dress. He dropped her to the floor, wiping the knife on his black shirt, slid the knife in a case and put it in his black pants.

"Remember, you are nothing. No one will ever want you. Those marks will remind you of that." with that said, he kicked her, and walked out of the tiny room, and out of the apartment.

"N-nii-san. . . ." "

"NII-SAN!!"

-

"Nii-san!" Naru shot up from her spot on the top bonk, her hand out in front of her, as if reaching out for something. Tears were poring down her face. "Why, Nii-san? Why did you leave me?" she spoke in a whisper, but Sakura heard her, got off the bottom bonk, and climbed up to Naru, as said girl looked at her. "S-Sakura? Why does he hate me? What did I do?" Sakura hugged her tightly, and held her like a mother would.

"I don't know. I guess he was upset about losing your parents." Naru held onto Sakura's panda night shirt.

"But why did he give me these marks? He told me no one would want me. Why do I believe it?" Sakura was running her fingers threw Naru's long blond hair.

"I don't know. I wish I did, though." Naru cried harder. Just then, someone else wrapped their arms around Naru. "W-what?" Sakura and Naru both turned to Hinata, who was rubbing Naru's back, a sad smile on her face.

"I don't know what happened, but could I help?" Naru smiled at her. They've only known each other for a few days, and their acting like sisters. Naru give a fox-like grin through the tears.

"Thanks."

-

By morning, Naru was fast asleep, and Sakura was explaining to Hinata what happened. "Naru has an older brother named Kyuubi, who blames her for the death of their mother and father. Her mother died giving birth to her, and Kyuubi thought it was Naru's fault." Hinata looked at Naru with sad eyes as acted like a father to her. Hinata couldn't believe it. Naru always seemed so happy, it's hard to believe she had a horrible past like this.

"Were is Kyuubi now?" the Hyuuga asked.

"We don't know. He was last seen in Yokohama (a port city just south of Tokyo)." Hinata nodded and glanced over at Naru.

"Should we wake her? It's almost time for school." Sakura shook her head. "No, I'll just tell Iruka-sensei what happened, and he'll tell Tsunade-sama." Hinata nodded, and they both got ready for school.

When they got to third period class, Sasuke asked where the blond girl was. "She's not feeling well, and if you know whatâ€™s good for you, you won't go near our room, chicken ass." Sakura sat down next to Lee and Hinata with a frown. Gaara was in the back, smirking.

'That's my kind of woman. A women who will stand up to anyone.' Sasuke, on the other hand, was ready to sneak out. â€˜I got to know what's wrong with her. I know she's not sick.' Iruka came in and told the class they will be going on a field trip next week and to have a partner you will stay with when they go to the big temple. Sasuke didn't even bother listening, he was to busy thinking about HIS little fox. 'I've got to go to her room after class! Good thing I got her times table last night,' stalker much? As Iruka was talking, the bell rung, and Sasuke was the first one out the door.

"Why is he here in a hurry?" Kiba asked, leading the others out.

Sakura paused and yelled. "If he goes near our room, I'll cut off his dick and shove it up his ass!" behind her, someone laughed. The pink haired girl turned around, and frowned. "What the hell do you want, jackass?"

"Nothing. It's just funny the way you insulted Sasuke without him being here." the red-haired boy replied. Sakura glared and flipped him the bird, and left, as Kiba laughed.

"You know, she won't be easy, and we won make it easy for you, Gaara." Gaara glared at him and left. Hinata latched onto Kiba's arm and held it tightly.

"Do you think Sasuke-sama went to go see Naru-chan?" the dog lover sighed. His girlfriend took that as a yes.

Room 400. Sasuke stood in front of Naru's room, ready to walk right in. His hand was on the knob, turning it. 'Why is this taking so damn long?!' he screamed at himself. When he opened the door, no one was there, but he did hear the shower going. She's taking a shower. He licked his lips, but didn't enter the bathroom. Instead, he went through her stuff. What he found was a picture of a man with blond hair and blue eyes, next to him was a boy around ten so with reddish-brown hair and golden eyes. Want really got his attention, was the little blond haired girl with brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. Then it hit him. That girl is Naru, the man, who had a fox grin on like Naru, must be her father. But the boy looked out of place. He had on a frown, and stood away from them.

But the coldness in eyes were colder then his fathers, and his eyes would scare the grim reaper. He seemed so familiar. He had seen those eyes and reddish-brown hair, but where? Sasuke set the picture back; he'd think about it later.

Next, he looked inside, what he guessed to be, her desk. Inside he found a orange journal with Naru's name on the front. He opened it, but he couldn't read it. It was in German. He frowned. 'Should have listened to mom and taken German instead of French.' he thought. ' But Gaara did take it. . . .' he looked behind him to see if Naru was out of the shower. Nope. He put the journal in his black backpack. Just as he stood up, Naru walk out of the bathroom, in only a towel. 'T-teme! What the hell are you doing here?!' she yelled. Sasuke just smirked.

"Well, I was walking by when I heard the shower going, and I just couldn't keep away.' he moved closer to her. She back up, her heart beating fast. Sasuke's smirk just got bigger. "Are you afraid of me, little fox?" Naru got a annoyed look on her face. "I really hate you!" she crossed her arms. "Now, get out."

"Why?"

"I'm only in a towel!"

"So? I wanna see."

"You pervert!"

Sasuke just smirked. "Only for you." the blond haired girl screamed. "You know, your scream would sound better if you were screaming my name, little fox." she blushed a little. 'She's blushing. Cute.' he backed her up against the wall. Naru hit his chest.

"Iruka-sensei will be mad if you touch me!" the raven haired boy laughed. Naru raised an blond eyebrow. "Stop laughing!"

"How cute. You think I care if Iruka is mad? How stupid! Why would I care?" Naru smirked a little.

"He's like my father. Never lets any boy touch me without him beating the crap out of them." Sasuke frowned. "And Kakashi-sensei's his boyfriend! All he as to do is snap fingers and your dead!" Sasuke's frowned deepen. Naru smiled, opened the door and pushed him out. "Bye bye, chicken ass!" she slammed and locked it. She had a huge blush on her face. 'He saw me in a towel!!" was what her only thought was. She backed away from the door, and got dressed in blue jeans, black shirt, and a orange jacket that ended a little below her chest. She unlocked the door and looked out. No one. Naru sighed.

But when she walked out, she ran into a chest. A really hard chest. "Huh?" she looked up and saw. . . .

Back with Sakura, she and Yoshi were talking about a book, Copper Sun (1). "I think it's the most amazing book I've ever read!" Sakura said, putting a hand over her heart. "It was so touching." Yoshi did the same thing.

"I've read it more then three times. I'll never get tired of it.' the green eyed girl nodded. They moved their conversation to a book series called The Five Ancestors (2). By the time class was over, they were in a pose like Gai-sensei and Lee-kun: Hugging. "I never thought anyone else would like those books, Yoshi-chan!" Sakura cried out.

"I know!" Yoshi cried back. Their sensei, Masaru-sensei, pulled them apart. "Class is over you two. Get to lunch." he put them down, patting Yoshi on the head and left, leaving Yoshi blushing. "Aw!"

"Shut up, Sakura!" he grabbed his stuff and ran out. Sakura just laughed as she got her stuff. On her way out, she heard Sasuke and Gaara's voices.

"Can you read it for me?" chicken ass asked. The red haired boy nodded.

"It's in German. Of cause I can." Sakura poked her head around the corner to see Sasuke give Gaara a orange journal that said 'Naru' on the front. "That bastard stroll that from Naru-chan! I'll kill him!" Sakura was about to yell at them, when a hand gabbed her arm and the other over her mouth, dragging her away.

When Gaara was done translating the journal, it was in Sasuke's hands.

October 11th, 2000

Sakura just give me this journal yesterday for my 9th birthday. I guess I'll write in it. It's been a year sense Nii-san left. I still have the whisker marks he made on my face. Iruka-sensei said I look like a fox. He is the man who took me in after my father died and my Nii-san left. He's really nice to me. I meet Sakura over the summer and we've became the best of friends! Well, it's bed time for me, so bye!

Sasuke had a little frown on his face, but then his frowned deepened when he turned to one that was just written last night,

October 8th, 2007

I had the dream again. The one where my Nii-san put the whisker marks on me. He told me I was useless and that no one would want me. Believe it. I don't want Sakura-chan or Hinata-chan to know that I think that! Sakura-chan will be mad at me, but I wish Nii-san was still here with me, he did care about me before daddy died. It was before my 8th birthday. He was trying to keep me from being raped by some big guys. Daddy told me to run and that was the last time I saw him... I miss him and when my Nii-san was nice.

Oh, was Sasuke pissed.

-

1) Copper Sun - A book by Sharon Draper, one of the best I've ever read.

2) The Five Ancestors - A book series by Jeff Stone, also one of the best.

A thanks to Snowyjay-chan for being my beta reader on this!


	6. Missing!

Story Title: Welcome to Konoha Bording School!

Warnings - Yaoi (boyxboy), lime (half to sex), lemon (sex), mpeg (Lee and Iruka and Yoshi) and bad language from everyone. If you don't like any of those, GET LOST!! And maybe character death, if I'm in a bad mood. Ino and TenTen bashing.

Summary - Uzumaki Naruto (female) and Haruno Sakura are best friends going to Konoha Bording School. On their first day, they make a friend, Hyuuga Hinata, who is their other room mate, Inuzuka Kiba, and Rock Lee. But they also make enemies with the two most feared guys in school: Uchiha Sasuke, and Sabaku no Gaara. But as time goes on, they start to fell more then hate for the two boys. . . .

Main Characters - Uchiha Sasuke (Leader of the most feared gang in the school, The SharinganGang, Gaara's best friend Naru's stalker), Uzumaki Naruto (Sakura's best friend, Sasuke hater), Sabaku no Gaara (Co-leader of The Sharingan Gang, Sasuke's best friend, Sakura's stalker), Haruno Sakura (Naru's best friend, Gaara hater), Inuzuka Kiba (Lee's best friend, Hinata's lover), and Hyuuga Hinata (Lee's best friend, Neji's cousin, Kiba's lover).

Minor Characters - Uchiha Itachi (Sasuke's older brother, health teacher, Naru's other stalker), Jiraiya (Naru's grandfather, adult novel writer, Tsunade's husband), Tsunade (Headmistress, Naru's grandmother, Jiraiya's wife), Orochimaru (science teacher), Hatake Kakashi (history teacher, Iruka's lover) Might Gai (gym teacher), Umino Iruka (math teacher, Kakashi's lover), Hyuuga Neji (Hinata's cousin, Lee's soon to be lover), Rock Lee (Hinata and Kiba's best friend, Neji's soon to be lover), Koji Sai (made that up; he's form the manga; class mate, Sakura's other stalker; Itachi and Sasuke's cousin) Kohaku Masaru, (reading teacher, OC, Yoshi's lover), and Natsumi Yoshi (class mate , OC, Masaru's lover)

Main Couples - SasuNaru, GaaSaku, and KibaHina.

Minor Couples - ItaNaru, SaiSaku KakaIru, NejiLee, and OCxOC (Kohaku Masaru and NatsumiYoshi, both guys)

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters of Naruto. Damn.

Chapter Six

Missing!

Naru was lending against the wall to her right. She just had a little run in with Orochimaru-sensai. She wrapped her arms around herself when she thought back to it.

Flashback

_When Naru looked up, she saw her science teacher, Orochimaru. She back away from the pale skinned man. "Sorry, Orochimaru-sensai! I guess I need to watch where I'm going!" she give a nevers laugh, and rubbed the back of her head with her right hand. The science teacher stepped closer to her, with a snake like grin. "No need to be sssorry, Naru-chan." he backed her up into the wall, and put a hand next to her hand, keeping her from going anywhere/_

"_I-I need to get to class, sensai." she tried to get around him, but he just put his other hand infront of her. "Why in ssshush a hurry, Naru-chan?" he asked, hissing like a snake softly. _

"_No reason, sensai. I just have Itachi-sensai next, and-" she was cut off by a pair of lips on her tanned neck. "S-sensai!" she yelled out in surprise. He just smirked into her neck. "What's wrong, little Naru-chan? _Snake_ got your tongue?" a wave of cold air hit her neck as he talked. _

"_I need to go, Sensai!" she pushed him away with all her strength, and run as fast as she can. She could hear his cold laugher as she ran._

End Flashback

A sever went down her back. 'There's one class I wont be going to anymore.' she thought, walking to health class.

When she got there, there was only 20 minutes left in class. "Take a set, Uzumaki-san, and see me after class." Itachi said from right behind her. She nodded and sat next to Hinata. She looked around before she realized that Sakura wasn't there. "Where's Sakura?" she whispered to Hinata.

"I haven't seen her sense third period. Sorry." she whispered back. Naru sighed and went to work on a worksheet Itachi had given her.

About five minutes before classed ended, Sasuke walked in with a look of murder on his face. Naru and Itachi both raised an eyebrow.

"What's with you, teme?" the blond haired girl asked, a frown on her tan face. He just 'hn'ed and walked to the back of the room. Naru copied him, rolled her eyes and tired to finishen the worksheet. She never did take notes or anything. . . .

After class, Naru didn't stay. She just packed up her stuff, and ran out. She wanted to find Sakura and fast. 'Where the hell is she? She never misses class.' What she didn't know what that Sasuke was following her.

-

Sakura opened her eyes to only see darkness. Her hands were tired behind her back and her feet were tired together. She was in a bed. It took her about five minutes to realize that there was a blindfold over her eyes. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Her mouth was dry. Her mind begun to run. Who did this? Why did they do this? What do they want? Where was she? The last thing she remembered was Sasuke giving Gaara Naru's journal.

Sakura was about to hop off the bed, when the door opened.

"I see your up, cherry."

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm hurt you don't remember me."

Sakura fall off the bed and hit the floor hard.

-

Hinata looked around into every class room she saw. She was worried for Naru and Sakura. She hadn't seen Sakrua sense that morning, and from what Naru told her, Sakura never misses class. Naru just as worried as she did.

She sighed. 'I wish I knew more.' her pink haired friend had told some things, but said, Naru needed to be the one to tell her the rest.

She was about to close the door the science room, when she heard a cold, cruel voice.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Hina-chan. . . ."

Naru walked into her room, and went over to her desk. 'I wish daddy were here. . . .' she signed sadly as she got out the picture of her, her father, and her bother. She didn't notice that she was crying, until someone wrapped them away.

"Huh?"

"Don't cry."

She turned around and saw Sasuke. "What do you want? I don't need you here right now." she back around and put the picture back. Sasuke frowned, and grabbed her shoulders, turning her around. "What the-?"

And the next thing she knew, there was a pair of warm lips on her own.

Gaara was pissed. He went over to Sakura's last class, but couldn't find her. He sipped his last few classes to look for her, but nothing. He was walking to her room to see of she somehow got sick or something.

When he opened the door, he see Sasuke holding Naru by her shoulders and kissing her. Gaara coughed. Naru jumped away and felt her face go hot. 'Damnit! I'm blushing!'

"What do you, Gaara?"

"Where's Sakura?"

"Don't know. Go somewhere else to find her. We're busy."

"No! We're not! Out! Both of you!" Naru was not in a good mood.

Right infront of Hinata stood a girl with brown hair, in buns on the top of her head, and brown eyes. She had on her school uniform. "Aw, the little baby alone. Where's the mutt, bitch? Did he leave you?" she laughed.

Hinata shook her head. "I-I need to g-go, TenTen-san." the girl, Ling TenTen, frowned.

"I don't think so. Where's Neji-kun?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do!"

TenTen grabbed Hinata and pushed her up against a wall. "Tell me!" Hinata tried to get away, but TenTen just held her grid. "And where's Rock Lee? He'll pay for talking away my Neji!"

"L-let me go!"

"Tell me-"

All of the sudden, TenTen got pulled back. "Leave my Hinata-chan alone!" she got thrown to the ground, hitting her arm on the floor. Kiba turned to Hinata. "You alright?" she nodded, walking over to him. Her grabbed her gently, and turned to TenTen. "Get over it, women. Neji loves Lee. Not you."

The brown haired girl frowned. "No! He loves me! He just doesn't know it yet!" Kiba shook his head.

"Get over it. Your too much of a bitch to have Neji." with that said, he dragged Hinata with him out the room.

TenTen pulled both of her hand into fist on her shirt. 'Neji-kun will be mine!'

On their way back to Hinata's room, they ran into Neji and Lee. "Keep an eye on Lee. TenTen's up to something." Kiba said to Neji, as Lee and Hinata talked.

"When will she get over me? I hate her, and love Lee." he signed. Kiba patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry. Just leave her with me." the dog lover smirked. Neji had a bad feeling.

"Neji-kun! Let us go! Gai-sensai wants us!" yelled Lee, jumping on Neji from behind. Neji nodded, and they walked away. Hinata signed. Kiba hugged her.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk, k?" Hinata nodded and they walked off, hand in hand.

Gaara had left, but Sasuke didn't. "Get out, Uchiha!" Naru tried to push him out like last time, but Sasuke just grabbed her hands and smirked.

"I don't want to, little fox." a frowned married Naru's face.

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

-

Iruka sighed. Sakura had gone missing after his class, and he couldn't stop thinking about it. 'Where could she have gone? She NEVER misses class.' he was so into his thoughts, he didn't hear his classroom door open. But he did notice when a par of pale arms around themselfs around his slim waist.

"Kakashi? What are you doing?

"It's not your fault, little dolphin."

Iruka melted into Kakashi's arms. "Why do I feel like it is? Why do I feel like we won't be able to find her? What if-" he was cut off by a pair of warm lips on his own.

After a few seconds, Kakashi pulled away. "We'll find her, dolphin-chan. Don't worry. Besides, this is Haruno Sakura, she dose have inhuman strength." he chuckled a bit. Iruka smiled. His lover smiled too. "Keep that smile. Naru will need every bit of help she can get. You know how she is."

"And you do?"

"In fact, I do." Iruka raised an brown eyebrow.

"How?"

"Her father was my sensai when I was her age."

-

Thanks Snowy-chan!


	7. Parent's Night

Story Title: Welcome to Konoha Bording School!

Warnings - Yaoi (boyxboy), lime (half to sex), lemon (sex), mpeg (Lee and Iruka and Yoshi) and bad language from everyone. If you don't like any of those, GET LOST!! And maybe character death, if I'm in a bad mood. Ino and TenTen bashing.

Summary - Uzumaki Naruto (female) and Haruno Sakura are best friends going to Konoha Bording School. On their first day, they make a friend, Hyuuga Hinata, who is their other room mate, Inuzuka Kiba, and Rock Lee. But they also make enemies with the two most feared guys in school: Uchiha Sasuke, and Sabaku no Gaara. But as time goes on, they start to fell more then hate for the two boys. . . .

Main Characters - Uchiha Sasuke (Leader of the most feared gang in the school, The SharinganGang, Gaara's best friend Naru's stalker), Uzumaki Naruto (Sakura's best friend, Sasuke hater), Sabaku no Gaara (Co-leader of The Sharingan Gang, Sasuke's best friend, Sakura's stalker), Haruno Sakura (Naru's best friend, Gaara hater), Inuzuka Kiba (Lee's best friend, Hinata's lover), and Hyuuga Hinata (Lee's best friend, Neji's cousin, Kiba's lover).

Minor Characters - Uchiha Itachi (Sasuke's older brother, health teacher, Naru's other stalker), Jiraiya (Naru's grandfather, adult novel writer, Tsunade's husband), Tsunade (Headmistress, Naru's grandmother, Jiraiya's wife), Orochimaru (science teacher), Hatake Kakashi (history teacher, Iruka's lover) Might Gai (gym teacher), Umino Iruka (math teacher, Kakashi's lover), Hyuuga Neji (Hinata's cousin, Lee's soon to be lover), Rock Lee (Hinata and Kiba's best friend, Neji's soon to be lover), Koji Sai (made that up; he's form the manga; class mate, Sakura's other stalker; Itachi and Sasuke's cousin) Kohaku Masaru, (reading teacher, OC, Yoshi's lover), and Natsumi Yoshi (class mate , OC, Masaru's lover)

Main Couples - SasuNaru, GaaSaku, and KibaHina.

Minor Couples - ItaNaru, SaiSaku KakaIru, NejiLee, and OCxOC (Kohaku Masaru and NatsumiYoshi, both guys)

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters of Naruto. Damn.

Chapter Seven

Parent's Night

October 10th. Parents weekend and Uzumaki Naru's birthday. She couldn't wait for Mr. And Miss. Haruno to come to the school, but how would they take their daughter being kidnaped? Iruka-sensai and herself were going mad. Naru hadn't been in class, and Iruka had been in his and Kakashi-sensai's room.

They still don't know who took Sakura. It could be Sai, but he's been in class, and the day she was kidnaped, he was in Tsunade's office. Hinata did her best to help Naru, but nothing worked.

Kiba's been like a brother. Not letting Sasuke or Gaara or Neji in their room. The only ones allowed in were Lee, Yoshi, Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, Hinata, and himself.

But Gaara's been no better. Any one even said Sakura's name, he want in a mad rage.

They also got a new girl; Yamanaka Ino. What Naru and Sakrua said about her was right: Bitch. Right away, her and TenTen became best friends like that! Any change she got, Ino would terrorize Naru.

"Damnit, Ino-pig! Leave me alone! I don't want to deal with your fat ass right now!" Naru walked off in a hurry, trying to stop the tears. She knew Ino was lying, but she could picture it in her head:

Sakura laying in a pool of blood. Her blood. Raped and beaten. Her once beautiful green eyes dull; like she was dead.

Naru ran right into someone. Before she could land on her ground, someone grabbed her and pulled her into their chest. She looked up and saw Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Hey."

"Don't ignore me, you stupid-" Ino turned the corner and saw Sasuke. The man she's been trying to get to go out with her sense she got here. She stared at him for a few more minutes, until she noticed that he was holding Naru. "What the hell? Get away from my man!"

Naru turned to face Ino, but Sasuke put her head in his chest, and whispered in her ear, "She's not worth it."

"Sasuke-kun! Wanna go out with me?" Ino asked, pushing Naru out of Sasuke's arms, and putting herself against him. He twitched. Her beast were rubbing him. Ino looked up at him with big blue eyes, her pale blond hair bangs covering one eye. Naru, from her placed on the floor, growled. The other blond looked at her with disguised. "Go away! Sasuke-kun doesn't want you here, you worthless bitch!" Naru flicked. She knew she wasn't worthless, but she couldn't help but feel that Ino's words were true.

Sasuke pushed Ino away roughly, and glared at her. "The only one that worthless here is you!!" he grabbed Naru and walked away, leaving Ino to on the ground.

-

Iruka smiled brightly at the parents infront of him. He saw Sakrua's mother and father, Haruno Kenshin and Michiko. Michiko was a women who was her late thirties, and still beautiful. Her pink hair went down to her waist and her green eyes shine brightly. She had a white blouse on and black skirt that went to her ankles. She had on black Chinese slippers. Her husband, Kenshin, was a man in his early forties. He has black hair, but you could see some grey hairs. His eyes were also black. He had on a black business s

"Iruka-chan!" Michiko called, running over to him. "I looked everywhere for Sakura-chan and Naru-chan, I just can't find them." she looked at him with her worried mother eyes. Her husband sighed from next to her. Iruka looked at his feet. The floor became very interesting. "Iruka-chan? What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry, Michiko-san, Kenshin-san."

"What do you mean?"

". . . . Sakura was kidnaped. . . ."

Lucky, Kenshin and Iruka grabbed Michiko before she hit the ground.

Hinata sighed as her and Neji walked up to her father, Hyuuga Hiashi. Hiashi was about 41, with long brown hair, and the same eyes as Hinata and Neji. He had a powerful frame, due to all the training he does everyday. He had on a simple white kimono. Neji stood tall, as Hinata hind half of herself behind him. Hiashi nodded at them both. "Neji, Hinata." they nodded back. "How is it here?"

"It's great, uncle."

"I see. Hinata, are you still with that boy?"

"Y-yes, father. I-I am."

He frowned. He didn't like that dog lover. He was the son of one of his old school mates, Inuzuka Tsume. Tsume and himself would always get into fights, until his younger twin brother, Hizashi and his best friend, Kasumi Yoko, broke them apart. Now that he thought about it, he needed to visit his little brothers grave. . . .

"F-father? A-are you a-alright?"

"I'm fine, Hinata. Let's go talked to your teachers."

"If it isn't Hyuuga Hiashi, my old fighting buddy. How's it goin?"

All three Hyuugas turned to face. . . .

-

Kiba sighed as his mother pulled him into a bone killing hug. Inuzuka Tsume was a women in her late thirties, spiky brown hair, and black eyes. For a women, she had a powerful frame. And like her son, as red makes under her eyes, and a dog, named Kurormaru. She had on black pants, boots that went to her knees, and a army shirt. She's in the army.

"How's my boy?"

"Great."

"Still with little mouse?"

Kiba smiled a bit. He was lucky that his mother loved Hinata. The first time they meet, Tsume was telling her everything about Kiba. She even should her his baby pictures. And throw out the whole thing, Hinata was as quite was a mouse. That's how he got the nickname, 'Little mouse.'"

"Yes, mom. I'm still with Hinata."

"Good! I'd have to kill you if you broke up with her! She's the best thing you got!" she grinned. He grinned back. "Come on! I see her and her stupid ass father!"

"Mom-" she grabbed his arm and walked over to the Hyuugas.

"If it isn't Hyuuga Hiashi, my old fighting buddy. How's it goin?" she grinned bigger when he glared.

"Must you bug me? I'm busy, Inuzuka. I heard that Kasumi, the Harunos, Aburame, Yamanaka, Sabaku nos, Akimichi and the Uchihas are here. Go bug one of them."

"I would, but Michiko-chan passed out, and I can't find the rest."

"Wait. . . . Michiko passed out? How?" Hiashi had on a frown. Sure, she was a crybaby when they were younger, but the last time she passed out was when she saw Hizashi die.

"I don't know. Do any of you know?" Tsume and Hiashi looked at the three teenagers infront of them with a glare.

"Sakura's missing." said a voice behind them.

-

Meanwhile, Kakashi looked everywhere for Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto. He had known them sense Sasuke came to the school, but he know more about them then he lend on, and Fugaku knew that.

He found them talking to Orochimaru. Fugaku had on a bigger frown then he usually does. The lines next to eyes looked worse then before. His black was in a low pony tail as always. He had on simile Japanese clothes. Mikoto tried to glare at Orochimaru, but that wasn't working. Her eyes were always to soft. Her black hair was down and to her wait. She had her arms around one of Fugaku's and his other arms was in his rope opening. Mikoto had on a a blue dress for everyday wear. Her shoes were black Chinese slippers.

"Orochimaru, I need to take the Uchiha's for a while." the snake-man frowned, but left.

Mikoto turned to Kakashi. "What happened to Sakura-chan, Kakashi-san? Orochimaru-san said she was kidnaped. Is that true?" he lowered his head. Mikoto's black eyes widened as they fulled with tears. Fugaku patted her head. "How's Naru-chan talking this? They were always close." she had only meet Naru once, and that was when she and he husband came over to the Haruno's for dinner. Naru was holding Sakrua's arm for dear life.

"Not good. She wont eat."

"Oh, dear. . . ."

-

Sabaku no Karura smiled as she pulled her husband, Tanaka (1), toward her youngest son. She was short, only came up to Tanaka's shoulders. She has light brown hair, that was a little above her shoulders, her red-blue eyes seemed to smile as Gaara looked at her with a small smile of his own. Tanaka looked at his son as he stopped behind his wife. His hair is reddish-brown, and his eyes are black with little emotion. Karura hugged Gaara.

"How have you been, sweetheart?"

"Fine, mother." her smiled disappeared.

"Gaara." she said in that mother voice. Gaara sighed. He couldn't keep anything from his mother. He told her everything. Well, almost everything. He didn't tell her that he put Sakura in his lap. He told her that they kissed, and that he really likes her.

"Than want's wrong?" she knew that Sakrua was Kenshin and Michiko's daughter. And she knew that something wasn't right.

"Someone took her." crap, why did she have to be right? She sighed and looked at her husband. They looked at each other and nodded. Gaara got a confused look on his face.

"Mother?"

"Don't worry about it."

Sasuke looked at Naru was she sleep. After he got her away from Ino, she felt sick and ran ahead. When he got to her room, was she passed out next to bath tub. He picked her up and carried her to Hinata's bed. Her hair was out of his pig tails, and was all around her. Some was off the bed. To Sasuke, she looked like an angel.

He gently ran his fingers throw her hair and couldn't look away from her lips. They were slightly parted. 'I want to taste them.' he as about to lean in, when she mumbled something. He pulled back in shock.

"No. . . . Don't. . . ."

"Naru?"

"Kyuubi-nii-san. . . ." Sasuke's eye widened.

"Kitsune no Kyuubi is Naru's older brother. . . . But he's a. . . ." Sasuke's voice tailed off.

"Don't. . . . Kill. . . . Them. . . ."

-

1) Masahiko Tanaka - The voice of the Forth Kazekage.


	8. Naru's Past

Story Title: Welcome to Konoha Bording School!

Warnings - Yaoi (boyxboy), lime (half to sex), lemon (sex), mpeg (Lee and Iruka and Yoshi) and bad language from everyone. If you don't like any of those, GET LOST!! And maybe character death, if I'm in a bad mood. Ino and TenTen bashing.

Summary - Uzumaki Naruto (female) and Haruno Sakura are best friends going to Konoha Bording School. On their first day, they make a friend, Hyuuga Hinata, who is their other room mate, Inuzuka Kiba, and Rock Lee. But they also make enemies with the two most feared guys in school: Uchiha Sasuke, and Sabaku no Gaara. But as time goes on, they start to fell more then hate for the two boys. . . .

Main Characters - Uchiha Sasuke (Leader of the most feared gang in the school, The Sharingan Gang, Gaara's best friend Naru's stalker), Uzumaki Naruto (Sakura's best friend, Sasuke hater), Sabaku no Gaara (Co-leader of The Sharingan Gang, Sasuke's best friend, Sakura's stalker), Haruno Sakura (Naru's best friend, Gaara hater), Inuzuka Kiba (Lee's best friend, Hinata's lover), and Hyuuga Hinata (Lee's best friend, Neji's cousin, Kiba's lover).

Minor Characters - Uchiha Itachi (Sasuke's older brother, health teacher, Naru's other stalker), Jiraiya (Naru's grandfather, adult novel writer, Tsunade's husband), Tsunade (Headmistress, Naru's grandmother, Jiraiya's wife), Orochimaru (science teacher), Hatake Kakashi (history teacher, Iruka's lover) Might Gai (gym teacher), Umino Iruka (math teacher, Kakashi's lover), Hyuuga Neji (Hinata's cousin, Lee's soon to be lover), Rock Lee (Hinata and Kiba's best friend, Neji's soon to be lover), Koji Sai (made that up; he's form the manga; class mate, Sakura's other stalker; Itachi and Sasuke's cousin) Kohaku Masaru, (reading teacher, OC, Yoshi's lover), and Natsumi Yoshi (class mate , OC, Masaru's lover)

Main Couples - SasuNaru, GaaSaku, and KibaHina.

Minor Couples - ItaNaru, SaiSaku KakaIru, NejiLee, and OCxOC (Kohaku Masaru and NatsumiYoshi, both guys)

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters of Naruto. Damn.

Chapter Eight

Naru's Past!

She was alone. Naru looked around the entry room. It was black and endless. She took a few steps forward, and put her arms around herself. It was cold. She heard something like whimper. She looked down and next to her feet was a fox.

Blue meet gold.

Naru bent down to pet the fox. It bit her. But she didn't feel anything. She blinked, and pulled her hand away, it was bleeding. That's when she heard a voice behind her.

"Naru."

She looked behind her, but saw nothing.

"Naru."

The voice sounded familiar.

"Look down, Naru."

She did, and saw herself. She raised an eyebrow. In less then a minute, her reflection turned into. . . .

Kyuubi.

-

Once again, Naru shoot up, but this time, her forehead hit someone else.

"Damnit, dope!"

"Sasuke?!"

Sasuke was sitting next to her on Hinata's bed, and had been lending down a little. Naru looked up at Sasuke with tears in her eyes. Sasuke frowned.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't wait to tell him, but at the same time, she did.

"I don't know if I can. . . ."

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders, and made her look in his eyes. They were blood red. It scared Naru. She liked his black eyes. "Trust me. Tell me everything."

"I just don't know if I can!"

"Then just tell me something from your past! Anything! Tell me. . . . Tell me how you meet Sakura."

And before Naru could think about it, she was telling him.

Flashback

_It's been a week sense she last seen her brother. She was staying with a man named Umino Iruka. He had been the one to find her. She was now at the park, and getting made fun of._

"_Who the hell in Japan has blond hair and blue eyes?! Freak!"_

"_Monster!" _

"_Go back into the hole you crawled out of!"_

"_We don't wait you here!"_

_The little girl sniffed and ran out of the little group. She could still here the mean nasty comments. Why did she have to have blond hair and blue eyes?! Why couldn't she have dark hair and dark eyes?! _

"_Man! You have a huge forehead! And the ugliest hair color I've ever seen!" Naru looked over to her right, and saw three girls, all dark hair and dark eyes, laughing at a little girl about Naru's age. Her hair pink, and eyes green. Naru thought the shade of her hair was like bubble gum, and she likes bubble gum. _

"_Forehead girl! Forehead girl!" the three young girls yelled and then laughed. The pink haired girl tried to hold back her tears. She didn't want to appear weak._

"_Billboard brow!"_

_She wont cry._

"_Ugly girl!"_

_She'll hold it back._

"_You are so-" the girls voice was cut off by her getting punched. Naru glared down at her. _

"_Stop picking on her! What as she ever done to you!" the three girls raced off, the one Naru punched crying. Naru looked at the girl and held out a hand to her. "Need help?"_

_She nodded her head and took the head. Naru smiled brightly. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, but everyone calls me Naru! Who are you?"_

_The pink haired girl looked at Naru, smiled back, just as brightly, and answered, "Haruno Sakura."_

End Flashback

Naru smiled at the memory. Sasuke had pulled her into his lap and had started to run his fingers threw her hair. "Do you think we'll find Sakura, Sasuke?"

"I don't know. But for your sake, we better."

-

Michiko was laying on the couch in the teacher's longue. Kenshin was sitting in a chair next to her, talking to Hiashi.

"How long has Sakrua been missing?"

"They said sense the day before yesterday."

"She could be anywhere."

"I know. When the hell is Yoko getting here?"

"You know her, Kenshin, she loves to make me angry." Kenshin chuckled. Yeah, she does. Back in school, Hiashi and her would always end up as partners in every protect, and she would always turn in her work late. He would get so pissed that he would chase her around the school five times. Kenshin was about to say something, when the door opened. Both men looked over and rolled their eyes. In the door way strode a women in her late thirties. She had white hair that was natural and down to her waist. Her red eyes had a flash of humor in them. She had on a long tech coat that was back. Hiashi sighed. "Why much you always be late, Yoko? This is very important!"

The women, Kasumi Yoko, grinned. "Just bringing back the good old days!" she slapped his back and pulled up a chair.

"Do you even know what's going on?!"

". . . . No. . . ."

Hiashi and Kenshin sighed.

-

Tsunade tipped her foot as she waited for her husband to bring in the new student. Why did she put up with him? Before she could answer her own question, a black mustang pulled up. It parked right infront of her. It was Jiraiya's mustang. A few minutes later, a man with white hair, black eyes and a perverted grin on his faced walked out of the driver seat.

"Hey! Bet you can't wait to see the new student, can ya, honey?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and opened the back seat of the mustang. In the back was a girl who looked 17. She had on the girl uniform. Her hair looked chestnut brown, and her eyes jade green.

"Hello, Yuzuki Surki, to Konoha Bording School."

Sakura fault like crying, but held it back. She would not allow him to see weak! She'll be strong! She has to be! It's the only the way She'll make it out alive. She is, after all, stuck in the same place with Japan's number one killer.

"How the hell am I going to get out?" she mumbled to herself, playing with the robes that held her hands together. She was so busy messing with the ropes, she didn't noticed the door to her little room open.

"Sakura. . . ."

"The hell do you want?!"

"Now, now, is that anyway to talk to your best friends older brother?"

Yoko blinked. "So, Sakrua was kidnaped, and no one can find her? And Naru's is bad shape? Wow. . . . When did she get kidnaped, Ken?"

Kenshin sighed and rubbed his wife's hand. "The day before yesterday, Yoko." the white haired women frowned.

Michiko started to open her eyes. Yoko smiled, and poked her forehead. "Miss me, Mich?"

The pink haired women jumped up and hugged her. "It's been years! I haven't seen you sense Sakura and Naru were ten!" Yoko laughed and hugged her back.

The door opened, and Fugaku and Mikoto walked in. Michiko and Yoko glomped Mikoto. "Mikoto-chan!!"

"We don't have time for this, you three." said Fugaku. "I think I have an idea who kidnaped Sakura." the others looked at him. What could he know?

"What the hell do you know?" Hiashi said. The Uchiha frowned.

"Are all of you forgetting the note?"

Lee sighed. Neji, Kiba, Hinata and himself had been going threw all the old school files. Of course, if they had Sakura with them, this would have much easier. But Neji is good.

"Have you frond anything, Neji?" Lee asked, sitting next to Hinata on the floor. Neji sighed.

"No. . . . Wait. . . ." the other three ran other to where Neji was sitting.

"What is it?"

"Have any of you heard of Yondaime Uzumaki Arashi?"

Another's Notes -

Sorry, it's not much.


	9. The Truth!

Story Title: Welcome to Konoha Bording School!

Warnings - Yaoi (boyxboy), lime (half to sex), lemon (sex), mpeg (Lee and Iruka and Yoshi) and bad language from everyone. If you don't like any of those, GET LOST!! And maybe character death, if I'm in a bad mood. Ino and TenTen bashing.

Summary - Uzumaki Naruto (female) and Haruno Sakura are best friends going to Konoha Bording School. On their first day, they make a friend, Hyuuga Hinata, who is their other room mate, Inuzuka Kiba, and Rock Lee. But they also make enemies with the two most feared guys in school: Uchiha Sasuke, and Sabaku no Gaara. But as time goes on, they start to fell more then hate for the two boys. . . .

Main Characters - Uchiha Sasuke (Leader of the most feared gang in the school, The Sharingan Gang, Gaara's best friend Naru's stalker), Uzumaki Naruto (Sakura's best friend, Sasuke hater), Sabaku no Gaara (Co-leader of The Sharingan Gang, Sasuke's best friend, Sakura's stalker), Haruno Sakura (Naru's best friend, Gaara hater), Inuzuka Kiba (Lee's best friend, Hinata's lover), and Hyuuga Hinata (Lee's best friend, Neji's cousin, Kiba's lover).

Minor Characters - Uchiha Itachi (Sasuke's older brother, health teacher, Naru's other stalker), Jiraiya (Naru's grandfather, adult novel writer, Tsunade's husband), Tsunade (Headmistress, Naru's grandmother, Jiraiya's wife), Orochimaru (science teacher), Hatake Kakashi (history teacher, Iruka's lover) Might Gai (gym teacher), Umino Iruka (math teacher, Kakashi's lover), Hyuuga Neji (Hinata's cousin, Lee's soon to be lover), Rock Lee (Hinata and Kiba's best friend, Neji's soon to be lover), Koji Sai (made that up; he's form the manga; class mate, Sakura's other stalker; Itachi and Sasuke's cousin) Kohaku Masaru, (reading teacher, OC, Yoshi's lover), and Natsumi Yoshi (class mate , OC, Masaru's lover)

Main Couples - SasuNaru, GaaSaku, and KibaHina.

Minor Couples - ItaNaru, SaiSaku KakaIru, NejiLee, and OCxOC (Kohaku Masaru and NatsumiYoshi, both guys)

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters of Naruto. Damn.

Chapter Nine

The Truth!

Hiashi raised an eyebrow at Fugaku. "You still have it?" he nodded.

"I knew it would be important to us in the future, so I kept it." he pulled out a letter from his pocket. It was neatly folded. Yoko ran over to it and grabbed it.

"All it says is, 'I'll be back, signed Kyuubi'." the white haired women said, looking all over the note. "Wait. . . . There's a sign on here." Michiko ran over to her best friends side. It was a family crust. A fox coming out of two swords.

"That's Arashi's sign!"

"Yondaime Uzumaki Arashi? I've heard of him. He's Jiraiya and Tsunade's only child." Lee said. "He was killed protecting his daughter."

"How do you know this, Lee-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I was working late in the gym one night and heard Gai-sensai, Kakashi-sensai, and Iruka-sensai talking about it."

"Why does it say about him in the files, Neji?" asked Kiba. Neji typed a few things in the keyboard and looked at the screen for a few minutes. "Well?"

"It only says his full name, family, date of birth, and what his job was. . . . Oh, my god. . . . He's Naru's father, and the father of Japan's most wanted killer, Kitsune no Kyuubi. . . ."

Hinata's white eyes widen. Lee had to hold onto Neji's shoulder to keep from falling. Kiba didn't look shocked at all. In fact, he knew all this. His mother told him.

TenTen frowned as she listened to Neji and his little friends.

Ino frowned as she watched Sasuke and Naru hold each other.

Kenshin sighed. Fugaku had brought his laptop and now during a search on where Kyuubi could be. Nothing.

"Damnit!!"

"Calm down, Fugaku. Don't get angry." the black haired man sighed. He couldn't say no to his wife. Yoko looked over his shoulder and her eyes widen.

"What?"

"It says here that Kyuubi was last sported hear the Haruno Temple. . . ." Kenshin eyes widen, as his wife grabbed his arm.

"Why would he go there?"

Hiashi and Yoko thought for a few minutes, then their eyes widen and yelled at the same time, "Kyuubi took Sakura!"

Iruka sighed. He just got down with the last of the parents and was tired. He was now looking for either Kakashi or Gai. He wanted to know where the parents where.

"Damnit, Gai! I told you! I won! No rematch!" Iruka smiled as he heard Kakashi's voice, and was about to turn the corner when he heard what Gai said.

"Come on, Kakashi! I know you cheated to get Iruka-chan!" cheated to get him? Iruka put his back against the wall to listen to them.

"I won him far and square, Gai. Give it up. He's mine."

"One more match! Winner take all!"

"No! He's mine! Get it threw your head, Gai! I won the game, there for, I won Iruka!" the brown haired man had heard enough.

"Is that all I am?! A prize to you, Kakashi!" Iruka fraught back tears.

Kakashi's eye widen when he heard his lovers voice and turned around. "No! Your not, Iruka!"

"It sounds like it!" the younger of the three turned and ran. Kakashi turned to Gai.

"Happy?!"

Naru opened her eyes and looked around. This wasn't her room. She tried to sit up, but arms around her waist stopped her. She looked over her shoulder and her mouth dropped and her eyes widen.

Sasuke was right next to her sleeping with a possessive hold on her.

She tried again to get free, but the hold just tighten. The blond haired girl sighed.

Naru held back her tears and turned around in Sasuke's chest. The movement made the Uchiha wake up.

"Naru?"

"H-huh?"

That's when Sasuke's noticed that his shirt was slightly wet. He pulled her head back so he could see her face. Her hair was a mess, and her face has tears coming down. He kissed them away.

"Why are you crying?" Naru turned her head away. Sasuke frowned and put a finger under her chin, making her look at him. "Tell me."

"I-I saw Kyuubi a-again." Sasuke sat up and pulled her close.

"He wont get you. I'll protect you with my life."

Michiko sat next to Yoko and Tsume, who finally joined them. The brown haired women looked at he note Yoko showed her. "So, he is back. And he has little cherry?" she has a nickname for everyone.

Yoko nodded and looked at Hiashi and they nodded at each other. They got up and left. Fugaku shared a look with Kenshin. Both their eyes colden. Karura Tanaka should have gotten her by now. They have the most important information.

Sakura tired to get lose. She was chained to a chair infront of a table fulled with food. Her green eyes had almost no life in them. Her pink hair looked like it hadn't been washed in days. She looked up when the door opened. It was a old name. "W-what do you want?"

"Master wants you to eat."

"Fuck you! And fuck him!"

The old man was already gone. Sakura yelled in anger and hit the table with her foot, making it falling back into the wall, everything breaking.

Her cries of anger fulled the room.

-

I'm so sorry it's late! I tried my best, but I was busy! Next update will soon!


	10. The Plan

Main Characters - Uchiha Sasuke (Leader of the most feared gang in the school, The Sharingan Gang, Gaara's best friend Naru's stalker), Uzumaki Naruto (Sakura's best friend, Sasuke hater), Sabaku no Gaara (Co-leader of The Sharingan Gang, Sasuke's best friend, Sakura's stalker), Haruno Sakura (Naru's best friend, Gaara hater), Inuzuka Kiba (Lee's best friend, Hinata's lover), and Hyuuga Hinata (Lee's best friend, Neji's cousin, Kiba's lover).

Minor Characters - Uchiha Itachi (Sasuke's older brother, health teacher, Naru's other stalker), Jiraiya (Naru's grandfather, adult novel writer, Tsunade's husband), Tsunade (Headmistress, Naru's grandmother, Jiraiya's wife), Orochimaru (science teacher), Hatake Kakashi (history teacher, Iruka's lover) Might Gai (gym teacher), Umino Iruka (math teacher, Kakashi's lover), Hyuuga Neji (Hinata's cousin, Lee's soon to be lover), Rock Lee (Hinata and Kiba's best friend, Neji's soon to be lover), Koji Sai (made that up; he's form the manga; class mate, Sakura's other stalker; Itachi and Sasuke's cousin) Kohaku Masaru, (reading teacher, OC, Yoshi's lover), and Natsumi Yoshi (class mate , OC, Masaru's lover)

Main Couples - SasuNaru, GaaSaku, and KibaHina.

Minor Couples - ItaNaru, SaiSaku KakaIru, NejiLee, and OCxOC (Kohaku Masaru and NatsumiYoshi, both guys)

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters of Naruto. Damn.

Chapter Ten

The Plan!

Tsunade sighed. This as been one horrible week. Sakura missing, the parents pissed, and two new students. Not to mention that Gaara's other brother and sister, and her husband, are coming. The blonde haired women laid her head on her desk.

The door opened, and Jiraiya poked his head in. "Hey, both the new students are ready to see you, honey." she nodded and pulled her head up.

Tsunade remember Yuzuki Surki, the other girl had brown hair and turqoise eyes. Mahino Suzume, if she remembered right. "Sits down, girls." They both nodded and sat down.

"Here is your times table. I would like you two find Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. We're having a bad week here, and their the only two we can help you find your classes and room. You two will be sharing." Surki nodded, standing up. Suzume looked over her times table and smiled. She stood up, and bowed to Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"And before I forget, don't go near room 500. You may leave." the two shared a look, but left. Jiraiya give his wife a look. "What's with that look, pervert?"

"The parents frond out who has Sakura." Tsunade stood up, and slammed her hands on her desk. "Clam down, Tsunade. I'm sure he wont hurt her."

"Hurt her?! Knowing him, he'll kill her!"

Hiashi stared hard at his childhood best friend, Yoko. She stared right back. The brown haired man looked at the folder infront of him. "We should open it. We need to know what really happened the day Arashi died. We all know he wasn't killed by those rapist." she nodded.

"But can Naru handle it? I mean-" she was cut off by Hiashi's phone going off. He sighed and answered it.

"What?"

"It's Yuki! What room are you two in?"

"How do you where we are?"

"I'm not stupid, old man. Just tell me."

"No."

"Damnit! You tell me righ-" the Hyuuga hung up.

"Don't tell me that was my goddamn son."

"He's annoying." he grabbed the folder and held it in his hand. Yoki put a hand on the folder and nodded. He could tell she was afeard what they would find out. He was too, a little. But they had to do this. Karura and Tanaka worked hard to get this, and they would use it.

"Well, let's open it, Hiashi."

The white haired women moved to his side, and put a hand on his shoulder, and nodded at him.

He opened it.

Sakura punched the wall again. That butler had taken the chains off her, and put her in a room that only opens from the outside. Sense she has inhuman stealth, maybe she could break the wall! She kicked the wall, but made another dented. She sighed. Why did this freak want her? Is it because she's Naru's best friend? That's it! Kyuubi hates Naru, and to get back at her, he's taken Sakura. The pink haired girls green eyes widen. How could she forget! Today's Naru's birthday!

The door opened a bit and golden eyes looked in. "Hello, Sakura-chan. How you this fine evening?" the man smirked. Sakrua looked at him and her eyes harden. "Aw, don't be like that." he chuckled.

"It's not her fault! She didn't do anything!"

The golden eyed man frowned. "Everything's her fault! Don't you see, if no her, my mother would be alive! So would my father!" Sakura shook her head.

"It's not her fault that your mother died! Your mother wasn't strong enough for another child! And your father didn't die because of that gang!" Sakrua covered her mouth, and backed away. She know what he could do. He glared at her with heartless, uncaring golden eyes. He took a step toward the pink haired teenager. She took a step back. She backed up into the wall, and closed her eyes.

"Your going to die, darling."

Sakura wanted for his punch, but it never came. She opened one green eye, and looked up. At the sight she saw, both her eyes widen, and her mouth was wide open. She whispered something and fell forward.

Kiba shook hands with both the new students. He couldn't believe that the hold hag put him and Hinata to show them around! Oh, well. They were nice. Hinata got along great with them. "Girls, we need to get going." he smiled.

"Oh! Your right, Kiba-san." Suzume said, picking up her bag, and putting it over her shoulder. Surki nodded and did the same.

"Alright! Let's go! The very last story of this rotten old place!" Kiba laughed while the three girls behind him sweatdroped.

"He's weird." Surki said to Hinata. The white eyed girl laughed a bit and smiled.

Hiashi breathing had slowed down some and he dropped the file he was holding. Yoko leaned on him so she wouldn't fall. "I don't believe it, Yoko. . . ."

"M-me either! I don't wait to believe it! It's not right! Kyuubi wouldn't have done it!"

"But it's true, Kyuubi did do it. . . . He. . . ."

Hinata looked at Kiba worriedly. Kiba was yelling a boy with white hair, and red eyes. He looked to be around 17, maybe 18. "What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you wouldn't come here, asshole!"

The white haired boy rolled his eyes. "If you must known, I'm here looking for my mother. I have some information on the Kyuubi case."

"What is it?"

"He was just at the Haruno Temple a few days ago. But mother most likely knew that. I know something else, but it's something not be said infront of outsiders." he looked over at Surki and Suzume. Both frowned, but said nothing.

"Fine, we'll get them to their rooms, and then find Yoko."

When Sasuke woke up, it was dark outside and Naru was missing. He got up, and looked everywhere in his room. "Damnit! Where could she have gone?!" just then, he heard some scream, and it come from the hallway.

He ran out, and saw TenTen, but her back was facing him, and she had blond hair and scissors in her hands.

-

Sorry it's so short! Next one will be longer!


	11. The Truth is Out!

Story Title: Welcome to Konoha Bording School!

Warnings - Yaoi (boyxboy), lime (half to sex), lemon (sex), mpeg (Lee and Iruka and Yoshi) and bad language from everyone. If you don't like any of those, GET LOST!! And maybe character death, if I'm in a bad mood. Ino and TenTen bashing.

Summary - Uzumaki Naruto (female) and Haruno Sakura are best friends going to Konoha Bording School. On their first day, they make a friend, Hyuuga Hinata, who is their other room mate, Inuzuka Kiba, and Rock Lee. But they also make enemies with the two most feared guys in school: Uchiha Sasuke, and Sabaku no Gaara. But as time goes on, they start to fell more then hate for the two boys. . . .

Main Characters - Uchiha Sasuke (Leader of the most feared gang in the school, The Sharingan Gang, Gaara's best friend Naru's stalker), Uzumaki Naruto (Sakura's best friend, Sasuke hater), Sabaku no Gaara (Co-leader of The Sharingan Gang, Sasuke's best friend, Sakura's stalker), Haruno Sakura (Naru's best friend, Gaara hater), Inuzuka Kiba (Lee's best friend, Hinata's lover), and Hyuuga Hinata (Lee's best friend, Neji's cousin, Kiba's lover).

Minor Characters - Uchiha Itachi (Sasuke's older brother, health teacher, Naru's other stalker), Jiraiya (Naru's grandfather, adult novel writer, Tsunade's husband), Tsunade (Headmistress, Naru's grandmother, Jiraiya's wife), Orochimaru (science teacher), Hatake Kakashi (history teacher, Iruka's lover) Might Gai (gym teacher), Umino Iruka (math teacher, Kakashi's lover), Hyuuga Neji (Hinata's cousin, Lee's soon to be lover), Rock Lee (Hinata and Kiba's best friend, Neji's soon to be lover), Koji Sai (made that up; he's form the manga; class mate, Sakura's other stalker; Itachi and Sasuke's cousin) Kohaku Masaru, (reading teacher, OC, Yoshi's lover), and Natsumi Yoshi (class mate , OC, Masaru's lover)

Main Couples - SasuNaru, GaaSaku, and KibaHina.

Minor Couples - ItaNaru, SaiSaku KakaIru, NejiLee, and OCxOC (Kohaku Masaru and NatsumiYoshi, both guys)

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters of Naruto. Damn.

Chapter Eleven

The Truth is Out!

Hiashi walked infront of Yoko, his face beat red from anger. "How could he not tell us?! " Yoko sighed. Hiashi was in that mood where he just yelled, never listened. She frowned. But he did have a point. Why did Minato use a fake name? After high school, they tried to find him, but couldn't. Now they know why. As good as Karura was with a computer, she still couldn't fine him. They even tried finding his high school sweetheart, Kushina Uzumaki, but nothing. 

The white-eyed man slammed the door to the teacher's room and held in his yell. He looked over at Yoko. Michiko was on the phone. Mostly with her mother. Kenshin was next to her, as was Tsume, who finally showed up. The brown-haired women got up and walked over to the white-haired women. "This is bad. The Haruno Temple was completely destroyed and even a few people killed. Michiko's older brother, Hideki, was killed. Horrible. He didn't even look human when they frond him."

"Damnit."

Mikoto tighten her grip on her dress. How could this have happened?! Are their children being punished for their parents' mistakes'? Fugaku un-crossed him arms and walked over to Hiashi. "Well?"

"Yondaime Uzumaki Arashi's real name is Minato Namikaze."

Mikoto and Michiko gasped a little.

"Why did he change his name?"

"To protect us and his family."

Red eyes looked up at the building infront of him. Next to him stood his partner, a blond hair, blue eyed male, only about an inch shorter then himself. He did grow a little over the summer. The blond male looked at the red-haired hair male and grinned. "He said they where here, un."

"I know, idiot. Let's just get this over with."

"Yes, Sasori-danna."

Sasori walked ahead of his partner, Deidara. Deidara followed him, looking around. Night was going to fall soon and Pein-sama wanted that girl. Something about wanted revenge on her father. Deidara grinned evilly. This should be fun. That and Itachi was here, and Pein-sama said to grab him, too. Sense he never competed his mission, Pein-sama wanted him dead. Sasori opened the doors to the building and walked in.   
It was empty.

He glanced around. 

"I see Pein told you two to come. I have everything under control."

Deidara frowned. "If you did, then that girl would be in our possession, un." Itachi's turned a little red. He glared hard at the blond male.   
"Enough you two. Itachi, where is the girl."

"Upstairs. "  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She raised her right arm and put it her forehead. Her head hurt a lot. She pushed herself up and looked around. She was in a different room then before. This one was nicer. It didn't have a bed, but it did have carpet. And a window. She looked out of it. Night. She had to get out of here. And fast. She walked over to the door and tried to open it.  
It opened.

She smiled and pushed it all the way opened, picking out. No one. Good sign. She walked out completely and went the only way she could. She turned right. It was nice. There where paintings everything, mostly of blond hair and blue eyed people. But some had red hair and blue eyes, or red hair and red eyes. She kept her left hand on the wall, sporting herself, and the other on her head. She came to an open door, leading to a library. 

She walked in.

There was selves' of books and a fire place. There was a chair infront of it. She walked over to it and put her hand on it. No one was sitting there. She looked above it and saw a picture. A blond man with a red haired woman. She had a baby in her arms. The man looked like Naru's father. And the women. . . .  
"I see your finally awake, Sakura-chan."

Kyuubi weakly walked into his old apartment. He wrapped away the blood that was starting to form on his face and go over his eyes. It was still a dump. He walked in further. The blood stains where still there. His younger sister's blood. He grinned a bit. He remembered that day. The day he made the three marks on each side of her checks. 

He walked a big further, grapping his arm. He walked into his mother and father's room. It was still the same. Nothing was out of place. The bed, dresser, lamp, and everything else. 

He sat on the bed. He's lucky he got out a live. That boy was stronger then he thought. But how did he get in? He shock his head. He'll think about it later. Right now, he has to find his sister and kill her.

Even he dies doing it.

"NARU!"


	12. Why!

Story Title: Welcome to Konoha Bording School!

Warnings - Yaoi (boyxboy), lime (half to sex), lemon (sex), mpeg (Lee and Iruka and Yoshi) and bad language from everyone. If you don't like any of those, GET LOST!! And maybe character death, if I'm in a bad mood. Ino and TenTen bashing.

Summary - Uzumaki Naruto (female) and Haruno Sakura are best friends going to Konoha Bording School. On their first day, they make a friend, Hyuuga Hinata, who is their other room mate, Inuzuka Kiba, and Rock Lee. But they also make enemies with the two most feared guys in school: Uchiha Sasuke, and Sabaku no Gaara. But as time goes on, they start to fell more then hate for the two boys. . . .

Main Characters - Uchiha Sasuke (Leader of the most feared gang in the school, The Sharingan Gang, Gaara's best friend Naru's stalker), Uzumaki Naruto (Sakura's best friend, Sasuke hater), Sabaku no Gaara (Co-leader of The Sharingan Gang, Sasuke's best friend, Sakura's stalker), Haruno Sakura (Naru's best friend, Gaara hater), Inuzuka Kiba (Lee's best friend, Hinata's lover), and Hyuuga Hinata (Lee's best friend, Neji's cousin, Kiba's lover).

Minor Characters - Uchiha Itachi (Sasuke's older brother, health teacher, Naru's other stalker), Jiraiya (Naru's grandfather, adult novel writer, Tsunade's husband), Tsunade (Headmistress, Naru's grandmother, Jiraiya's wife), Orochimaru (science teacher), Hatake Kakashi (history teacher, Iruka's lover) Might Gai (gym teacher), Umino Iruka (math teacher, Kakashi's lover), Hyuuga Neji (Hinata's cousin, Lee's soon to be lover), Rock Lee (Hinata and Kiba's best friend, Neji's soon to be lover), Koji Sai (made that up; he's form the manga; class mate, Sakura's other stalker; Itachi and Sasuke's cousin) Kohaku Masaru, (reading teacher, OC, Yoshi's lover), and Natsumi Yoshi (class mate , OC, Masaru's lover)

Main Couples - SasuNaru, GaaSaku, and KibaHina.

Minor Couples - ItaNaru, SaiSaku KakaIru, NejiLee, and OCxOC (Kohaku Masaru and NatsumiYoshi, both guys)

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters of Naruto. Damn.

A/N - I've changed Yuki's name to Haru and he and his mother, Yoko, now have red hair and blue eyes.

Chapter Twelve

Why?!

Sakura run her fingers throw her bubble-gum wet hair.She really did need that shower.She laid her hand back down in her lap and looked up at the blond haired male infront of her.His bright blue eyes shinning, and the big grin on his face brought a small to her face.The man let his grin fall to a small, clam smile as he took in how much Sakura had grown.She remembered him so much of her mother, Michiko.She had became a beautiful young lady.

"What's going on, Minato-san?"

Namikaze Minato, father of Uzumaki Naruto and Kitsure no Kyuubi, sighs and got on one knee infront of the girl."Have you ever heard of the Akatsuki?" Sakura's green eyes widen a bit.Minato continued. "Their leader, Pein, is after me.He thinks that I killed his wife, Konan.He thought he killed me 16 years ago, but didn't." he paused, thinking of how to put the next words. "He still wanted revenge and thought that the best way would be to kill Naru.He thought this up when he found out I was alive."

Sakura bite her lip. "Is Kyuubi is the Akatsuki?" Minato shook his head, and stood up.

"Kyuubi is part of on own little group.He thinks that it's Naru's fault for everything and just wants to kill her.But he has made a deal with Pein. And before you ask, I don't know what the deal is. But I bet that will we know very soon." he smiled. "Now, I bet your dieing to know who else is here! Why don't you come in, Gaara!" the blond haired male turned slightly to his right, grinning as the door opened, Gaara slowly making his way in.Gaara let a small smile grace his face as he saw Sakura.

The pink haired girl stood up and ran over to Gaara, putting aside her dislike for him.She let her arms wrap around his neck tightly and pulled him into her, putting her face in neck.The red hair male wrapped his arms around her waist, slightly taking her off of the floor.

Minato walked over andput each of his hands on their heads. "Come on, love birds! I'm sure your parents would be glad to see you!"

Itachi looked over his shoulder at Deidara and Sasori, growling a bit."I said I can handle this, I don't need you two breathing over my shoulder." Deidara rolled his eyes and grinned a bit.

"And I told you: If you could, the girl would already be in our possession, un!" the blond haired male looks at the red haired male next to him and grinned a bit.His master looked so cute when thinking.

"Deidara, stop looking at me."

Deidara opened his mouth, but before he speck any words, Itachi stopped and looked at them.

"Itachi, un?"

"Shh, something's going on."

"Damn, Yoko, would you just listen to me!"

"Now is not the time to listen, Hiashi! We have to fine Minato and fast!"

Itachi heard sigh. It sounded like Sakura's mother."But we need a plan." Deidara got behind him and also listen, and Sasori also got a little closer.

"She's right! If we just ran into this, it could be too late! Who knows? Kyuubi could be here!"

"No! Don't say that, Tsume!"

"Just face the fact, he could be here and we most likely wouldn't even know it!"

Itachi thought for a moment.They were right. . . . He looked back Deidara and Sasori. It they were going to get Naru, the would have to hurry.Itachi turned and walked up the stairs.Deidara and Sasori not far behind. 


End file.
